Eagle and Dove
by do i need a pen name
Summary: What would happen if Tommy and Kimberly had kids, but Kimberly was the one who wasn't there for them? Why isn't Kim there? Will she ever come back?DT era, first in time trilogy. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-If i owned the power rangers, you would know**

**Eagle and Dove**

**Chapter One-Meet the Family**

She had been in a coma for three months when he first found out. The doctor's told him that she was four months pregnant. So he stayed with her. He didn't have any other choice. Besides, it was his baby, he couldn't just abandon it. After another five months had passed, she still hadn't woken up, and the baby had to be delivered by c-section. Well, that was how it had been planned. As it turned out, Kimberly Hart had been carrying twins. Tommy Oliver was now the father of a little boy and girl. The _single_ father of a little boy and girl.

Now, it was more than two years later, and Kim still hadn't woken up, and Tommy was left to raise the twins all by himself. Not that he didn't have any help of course. Whenever they had any free time, members of his and Kim's old group of friend's (the original group of power rangers) would stop by to help him out. But most of the time, it was just Tommy, Ann, and David. He had been so unsure of what to name them, that they had spent a few weeks just as 'Baby Oliver-Hart 1' and 'Baby Oliver-Hart 2'. Eventually he had decided to name the boy after his older brother, and he had given his daughter her mother's middle name. So now they were a little family, Tommy, Ann, and David Oliver.

They were all living in Reefside, where Tommy worked as a high school science teacher. He had a Ph.D. in Paleontology. Also, he was the mentor for a new team of power rangers- the Dino Thunder Rangers. And he was a member of the team. But mostly he stayed behind, until they really needed his help. If that happened, he could leave the twin's behind with Haley. Who was the technical assistant for the team.

Kim had her own private room at Reefside Memorial Hospital, where she was visited almost everyday by her children and her fiancé. But Kimberly Ann Hart did not know that. She was unaware of everything going on around her. She had been ever since she had lost consciousness after falling off of a balance beam at her gymnastics studio.

Tommy and the twins lived in a house just outside of the town, and they spent most of their time there. While Tommy worked during the day, the twins went to a daycare, since they weren't nearly old enough to go to school yet. After the school day ended, Tommy would go to pick up his kids, then they would go to visit 'mommy'. Tommy hoped that having them there would help Kim to wake up, also he wanted his children to know who their mother was, even if she couldn't know them. They wouldn't spend more than half an hour there, because the twins would get restless, just sitting there. So then they would go home, where they would spend the rest of their day, together.

Later, at night after the twins were asleep, Tommy would go down to the secret lair he had underneath the basement. He had already spent a great deal of time down there, trying to do something that was practically impossible to do. But he knew that he could do it, he had to, Kim's life, and the lives of their children depended on it. One day he was down there when he finally got some results. After Kim had fallen, he had traveled to the ruins of the old command center to salvage some of the computers. Although Zordon was long dead, he had hoped that he could restore some of the computers to see if there was any information there that Zordon had gathered over his long lifetime. And tonight, he had finally made a breakthrough.

Tommy had been sitting at his worktable when all of a sudden he looked up. One of the computers had started to hum and make other noises, and all of a sudden the lights came flashing on.

"Yes! I did it." Tommy was not sure what he had done, seen as he wasn't Billy, but he knew that whatever it was, it had worked. Then, all of a sudden, another computer started humming, then another. Slowly, all of the computers started to turn on. He had completed the first step, he had been able to salvage the computer, but what exactly had he salvaged?

Then Tommy had an idea. He knew absolutely nothing about how to run these computers, but he knew the exact person to ask to help him out. In no time he was up the stairs and in his kitchen dialing a familiar number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hayley? Is that you?"

"Who else would be answering my phone? Besides, the only reason you probably don't recognize my voice is because I'm really tired because it is the middle of the night, or hadn't you noticed?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I wasn't really paying attention to that."

"Really?" Hayley said sarcastically, although Tommy could tell she was trying really hard not to laugh. "You didn't see all of the darkness outside. You know when it goes all dark like that. Its called night."

"Ha, ha. But, in case you were wondering, I did not call to ask you why it is dark outside. I wanted to know if you could come over right now, I need some technical assistance."

This got Haley really interested. It was nothing new that the leader of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers needed some help with computers. What really interested Haley was what he would be doing that he needed help with at his time of night.

"All right, I'll be right there."

"Good, I will explain everything when you get here. Just go right down to the lair."

"OK, see you in a few."

"Yeah, bye." Tommy said suddenly distracted, for he had just seen something moving by the stairs.

All of a sudden, he had a flashback to when he had just brought the twins' to their new home. It had been lucky that all of the dino thunder rangers had been there, because Goldar had appeared. He was apparently still alive, and still serving under Lord Zedd, the emperor of all evil. He had demanded that Tommy hand over the babies. And of course, Tommy had refused, he knew what would happen to his and Kimberly's children if they were handed over to the servant of the evil emperor. Besides, what kind of father would give his newborn children away? When Tommy refused, Goldar had attacked. The rangers powered up, and had barely defeated him, although he was not beaten entirely. He had gotten away swearing that one day he would return, and then he would be successful in taking the children to his master.

Thinking back to that day, Tommy was sure that the thing by the stairs was Goldar, back to steal his children. Who were just upstairs, sleeping peacefully, without any knowledge of the evil that wanted them so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I still don't own 'em.**

**Chapter Two-Which Has No Name**

"Daddy?"

Tommy took a deep calming breath. It was just Ann. In his panic he had forgotten that she was a light sleeper, and the noise he had made talking to Haley would surely have woken her up.

"Yes Ann?"

"Daddy, you waked me up."

"I'm sorry baby, Daddy forgot to be quiet."

"Silly daddy."

"I know. Come on, let's go back to bed."

"Ok daddy."

Tommy took Ann back upstairs and to her room, which was right next to his, and across the hall from her brother. By the time he got her into her bed and tucked her in, she was fast asleep again.

"Goodnight Beautiful."

Even as a little girl, Ann reminded him so much of her mother, the woman who had always been 'Beautiful' to him.

After checking quickly on David, Tommy went back down to the dino lair to find Haley waiting for him. She had been there for only few minutes, but immediately upon entering the underground cave, she had seen the enormous computers, and had walked right over to them. Looking up, Haley saw Tommy entering the room.

"Sorry Tommy. I saw them and I just couldn't resist looking."

"That's ok, they are what I called you about. I've had them for a couple years, and I finally got them working. But from there, I am at a loss as to how to get any information out of them."

"Well, I can help you there. They are very similar to the computers we have here. Only, they are much more advanced. Too advanced for Earth technology. Where did you get them Tommy? It surely can't have been anywhere around here."

"Well, actually, those are the old computers form the command center."

"I thought that the command center was destroyed." Haley said questioningly.

"It was. I salvaged them from the wreckage right after Kim fell."

"Tommy, you've had these things for almost four years and you just got them working now?"

"Well, yeah. That's part of the reason I asked you to come over, because I haven't got a clue as to what I need to do with them."

"You know, you could have asked me or Ethan about these earlier, we could have got them working sooner. But, better late than never, right? So where should we get started."

"Well, basically, I want to see what kind of information is on them. I figured that Zordon, having been around as long as he was, would not have relied solely upon his head to keep information in. Especially if Alpha had been helping him with any kind of research. I thought that we could start by looking for the medical records and go on form there."

"Let me guess, you are looking for a cure for Kim?"

"Why else would I want them? My children need a mother, and I need her. And I know that Zordon could have helped. His first instinct would have been to let her wake up herself, but he would have known what to do, if he wanted to wake her up himself."

"Ok then, personally, I think that Kim has been sleeping for far too long. It's time for someone to tell that girl that nap time is over."

So, with smiles and enthusiasm, Tommy and Haley set out on their mission. To find a cure for Kimberly, and to eventually wake her up.

**a/n-do you think these chapter are too short? by the way, i love cliffhanders, just a warning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-since i don't own them, do you think i could buy the power rangers?**

**Chapter Three-The Computer's**

"You know", Tommy said with venom in his voice, "As interesting as all of this is, it is getting us nowhere."

"I know." Haley replied. "You'd think that after being around for a couple thousand years the guy would have had some sort of organizational system going on here. And as for Alpha, aren't robots supposed to be extremely organized and all that jazz?"

It had been over a week since Tommy had first got the computers working. In all of his spare time, he had been down there, working on getting into the main computer system. Haley had been devoting all of her time away from her café to working on he computers. But still, they were no closer to finding an answer than when they had started.

"You know, the rangers will be here soon for their training. Maybe we should stop for now and clear some space for practice."

"Yeah, right." Tommy said distractedly. Right now, helping Kim was number one on his list of priorities. But, when he heard the four teens coming into the dino lair, he forced himself to stop. He knew that however important it was for him to help Kim, right now she would want him focusing on training these teens to carry on the legacy that had started in Angel Grove, when she and Tommy had been teenagers.

"Hey Dr. O!"

"What's up Dr. O?"

"Yeah, what's up with you, we haven't had practice in like a week?"

So far, Ethan hadn't said anything, instead he was staring open mouthed at the computers. Also, it looked as if he was drooling slightly. Finally, he spoke.

"Woah! Dr. O, where did you get those? They look high-tech."

"They are high-tech. They are also the old computers from the command center, back when I was a teenager."

"Dude! You mean they are from the Stone Age?"

"Conner!" Kira, Ethan, and Trent all said in unison. Haley however smiled.

"They aren't quite that old."

"Really?"

"Gosh Conner! You just don't know when to shut your big mouth." That was Kira, of course. Only she could get away with telling Conner he had a big mouth. Which she did about three times a day.

"Really. You know, I wasn't a teenager all that long ago."

"Not something I want to picture. Dr. O as a teenager."

"Again Conner with the big mouth. We should make a T-shirt for you that says- 'I don't think I have a big mouth, do you?'- Don't you think?"

"That would be pretty amazing."

"Yeah it would."

While this exchange was going on, Tommy had suddenly thought of something as he watched Ethan walk over to examine the computers.

"Hey Ethan."

"Yeah Dr. O?" Ethan said, looking up from the computers.

"You like computer's right?"

"Ethan, like computers? That's an understatement."

"Oh gee, thanks Conner. But yeah, I like computers, why?"

"Because, Haley and I could use some help. We are trying to find some stuff on these things." Tommy said indicating the computers. "But we are having some trouble locating some specific files."

"I can help! Just tell me what you need me to find."

"Ok. We are looking for any medical files that you can find in there, and any medically related experiments or information."

"Ok, that should be easy enough, especially since you narrowed down the topic so much. I'll get right on it now…but I have to practice, don't I?"

"Well, you can skip it just this once as long as you work extra hard next time."

"Yes, sir!" Ethan said enthusiastically. Being a power ranger was fun, but computers were even better, so his time would be well spent. Searching for power ranger information, on a computer.

"Oh, that is just so wrong, that much enthusiasm over using a computer."

"Shut up Conner!" Everyone said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own the power rangers, if i did, i wouldn't be in school all day.**

**Chapter Four-Records**

"Hey Dr. O, I think I found something!" It was Ethan. He had just been working on the computers for only a matter of minutes now, which showed how good he was with computers, seeing as he had already found something.

"What is it?" Tommy asked rushing over from the other side of the room, where he had been working with the other rangers.

"I found the medical records of quite a few people. They are just listed by first name. Should I read them to you?"

"Ok" Tommy agreed, it would be easier than reading over his shoulder.

"The names on the files are- Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya and Justin. There is also something here about effects on three different groups. They are Morphin', Zeo, and Turbo."

"Of course, he did all of those tests on us. We were chosen, but he needed to make sure there were no permanent effects of being exposed to all of that power."

"Sorry Dr. O, but you kinda lost us. What are you talking about? And what are these files from?"

"Well, those are the records of the three original groups of power rangers. There had to be medical records so he could go back to make sure there weren't any change in our health conditions after we stopped using the power."

"Ok, that makes enough sense. You were the power rangers, he did tests to make sure there wasn't any lasting effect to being exposed to that much power. But who is _he_."

"Oh, sorry, _he_ is Zordon. The one who created the original power rangers."

"You mean, I just hacked into Zordon's personnel records?"

"You weren't hacking Ethan. Back when we still used the command center, we all technically had access to these records, we just didn't use them."

"Oh, ok. Well, seen as I got you this far, is there anything else you want me to look at."

"Can you open the records of Kimberly, please?"

"You got it Dr. O."

A few seconds later, and Ethan had opened Kim's records.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure Dr. O. Here you go." Ethan said standing up to give Tommy his seat.

Tommy sat down once again in he seat he had vacated jut ten minutes before. As he scrolled down the records, Tommy saw nothing really interesting there. At least nothing that could help Kim right now. When he reached the end of Kim's file he found a link there. It would link him to Zordon's research on injuries that were results of gymnastics accidents. Kim had probably put that there herself, a long, long time ago.

Tommy went to the link and found something about people who had lost consciousness after falling from the equipment, which sometimes resulted in the person becoming comatose. _This is exactly what I need_, thought Tommy. He was so close. Then he heard David crying. He was so close, but he knew that however much David might like the rangers and Haley, he would feel more comfortable with his dad getting him from his nap. _Oh well,_ thought Tommy, _Kim will just have to wait a little longer._ And he went upstairs to get his son.

**a/n-review people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I have been thinking about making a list entitled '101 ways to bribe people into letting me own the power rangers'. Seeing as i don't own them.**

**Chapter Five-Visiting Mommy**

"Hey David!" Tommy said. "What's up buddy, did you have a good nap?"

David stopped crying at the sound of Tommy's voice.

"Daddy!"

"Hey bud, so, you ready to get up?"

"Uh huh. Me don't like to take naps."

"Oh really?" Tommy said, picking his son up. "You don't like taking naps?"

"Nuh uh. Don't like 'em at all."

"You're sure?"

"Yep!"

"Well then I suppose that means instead of taking a nap, you want to help daddy do all of his work?"

"Oh no! Me don't like working."

"But I thought that you would want to help me instead of taking a nap."

"Nuh uh, me take nap."

"Okay then. Hey, I think I hear your sister. Should we go see if she is up?"

"NO! We don't need silly girls."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep."

"Maybe we should ask Ann what she thinks about that."

"Ok" David, said happily.

David and his father walked out of David's room, across the hall and into Ann's room, to find her sitting on her floor, pretending to read her doll a book. But when she heard her door open, she jumped up with a big smile on her face, happy to see her dad and brother.

"Daddy! Davie!"

"Hey Annie!" David said to his twin, while trying to get out of his father's arms.

"You know what Ann?" Tommy asked, putting David down.

"What Daddy?"

"I was just talking to David, and he said that we don't need any girls. What do you think?"

"I think daddy is silly. Daddy and Davie need Annie."

"Well, there you go David, Ann thinks that we need her."

"Course we need Annie!" Tommy shook is head, smiling. _I wish Kim didn't have to miss all of this._

"Hey guy's, tell you what. How about we all go downstairs, so daddy can finish some work, then we can all go visit mommy."

"Daddy, can we bring mommy some flowers?" Asked Ann.

"Of course we can. We'll get them before we go see her."

"Yay! We're gonna go see mommy, and we're gonna bring her flowers!"

Tommy smiled at this. It was good to know that although the twin's had never really met their mother, they were excited about going to see her. Even if they were only excited about bringing her flowers.

"Tell you what guys. How about we just go see mommy now, and daddy will finish his work later?"

"Ok!" the twin's replied in unison. _At least they are excited about this visit. They want to go that's good for them. They need to know her._

Later 

As Tommy and the twin's walked into Kimberly's hospital room, they saw that someone else was already there. And, as he turned around the twin's recognized him and started jumping up and down. Whenever they saw Uncle Jason, he always had surprises for them.

"Uncle Jase! Uncle Jase!"

"Hey Ann, hey David! What's up guy's?"

"We brought flower's for mommy!" cried Ann.

"You did! That's great, bet she'll love them. How about you put them right here next to her bed."

"Ok."

"Hi Tommy."

"Hey Jason. So what's up with you?"

"Nothing really. I just decided to stop by and visit Kim, then I was gonna stop by and visit you and the terror twins."

"Well, you're welcome to come over tonight for dinner if you like."

"Sounds great, well I should be going. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, around six o'clock."

"Cool, see you then."

"Right, bye."

"Bye guy's I gotta go now, but I'll see you later."

"Bye Uncle Jase!"

"Bye-bye."

As Jason walked out of the door, Tommy went to sit down in the chair next to Kimberly's bed. For a while he just stared at her. Then Ann wanted to sit on Kim's bed and tell her a story, so Tommy got up to help her, and as he did so, David stole his chair. So Tommy just stood off to the side, watching his kid's talk to their mother. The mother who didn't even know they existed.

Then something so small happened, Tommy almost didn't notice it. Kim's eyelid's flickered. The movement was so small, but Tommy's heart leapt, Kim could be waking up!

_Oh my god! Did I just see what I think I just saw? Please let her be waking up._

And he knew for sure that something big was going to happen when her eyelid's flickered again, and finally opened for the first time in almost three and a half years.

**Cliffhangers- Gotta love 'em. r/r**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I disclaim any knowledge of owning the power rangers. But if you think I do own them, please tell me. Btw-is disclaim a word?**

**a/n- i know this is the one you have all been witing for.**

**Chapter Six-Waking Up**

"Kim?"

Slowly, Kim's head turned in the direction of Tommy's voice. And she smiled. _Oh, my god! She's awake!_

"Tommy? I should have known you'd be here." Kim said. Well, it was more like a whisper, since Kim hadn't used her vocal cords in so long.

Quickly, Tommy got Ann off of the bed. After telling them to be quiet for a minute he turned back to Kim.

"I'll be right back Kim. I have to get a doctor." And with that, Tommy rushed off leaving Kim to stare curiously at the two toddlers she had been left with. He went to find a doctor for his fiancé who had finally woken up.

**Later**

"Well", the doctor announced, "Everything seems to be in order here. Tommy I think you should take over from here. I'll take the kids to the family room." The doctor was aware of the situation about Kim not knowing her children.

"Alright."

When the three of them had left, Tommy turned back to Kim once again, to see her looking questioningly at him.

"Tommy, whose kids are those? I don't recognize them."

Tommy sighed, "I think I should start at the beginning."

"That's always a good place to start." Kim sat up, expectingly.

"Those two, Ann and David, are our kids."

"Ann and David." She repeated slowly. She didn't seem to find it surprising that she was the mother of two children. "How old are they?" She asked slowly.

"They are two and a half. You have been in a coma for over three years. You might not remember what happened."

"The last thing I remember was practicing on the balance beam. Then I remember slipping, after that my mind is… um, blank. What do you mean they are our kids?" Kim changed the subject, she didn't want to talk about what had been going on with her for the past three years.

"Well, you fell and you were unconscious. The doctors had to run a lot of tests on you to see if there was anything wrong. While they were doing their tests, they found out that you were four months pregnant. The only reason the babies even survived is because you fell on your head. Which was why you had lost consciousness. When you didn't wake up, they had to get the babies out, so they performed a c-section. That's pretty much it. Kim, you've been here for over three years, it's a miracle you woke up."

Kim just stared at him.

"Three years. But what about my studio? And where are we? I don't recognize it from the last time I was here."

"When you didn't wake up, one of your assistants took over running classes, and Trini took up management of the studio. Since it is sill technically under your name, a percentage of the profits comes to you, but it goes directly towards paying you medical bills."

"Ok, but where are we? Unless Angel Grove has changed so drastically over the past couple years. I don't recognize it at all."

"That's because we aren't in Angel Grove. We're in Reefside. A few month after the twins were born I got offered a job here, and I had to take it. They were infants, and without a job, I had no way of supporting them, or paying the rest of your medical bills."

"But what about my mother? Didn't she insist upon paying my bills?" Kim asked curiously. Hr mother doted on her so much, because she was her only daughter.

"No." Tommy said sadly. "She practically disowned you after she found out you were pregnant. That was about two or three months after you fell. A few days after that, she left for Paris, and no one has heard from her since. I think she was just looking for an excuse to leave anyway. You know she doesn't like me very much."

Kim nodded her head, then spoke, to once more change the subject. "So, does everyone know about my condition? I mean, about me falling?"

"Yeah, everyone was there right after you fell. It was like a mob in the waiting room. You should have seen it, you know how small the waiting room is at Angel Grove Memorial."

Kim smiled. She did know. After coming to the hospital numerous times after breaking her ankle. The hours she had spent waiting in that small and cramped room.

She brought up the subject of the twins once more. "So, did you guys come to visit me a lot? Do they know who I am?"

"Of course. We visited you just about everyday. And they know exactly who you are. You are their mommy. They love coming to visit you. Ann was going crazy earlier because she brought flowers for you. And then, right before you woke up, she was telling you a story. I think it was about the puppy she wants."

"She wants a puppy?"

"Yep."

Kim laughed. "Of course she does, what kid doesn't want a puppy?"

Then, "Can I see them? I didn't really get to see them before."

"Of course you can. They are your kids." Kim smiled softly.

So Tommy went to go get his children, to finally introduce them for real, to their mother. When the three of them got back, they found Kim waiting up in bed, eager to meet her children. When they walked into the room, Ann ran straight to Kim's bed.

"Mommy, mommy. I didn't get to finish telling you my story!"

"Shh… Annie, daddy said we had to be quiet, remember?"

Ann just stuck her tongue out at her twin.

"Do I have to be quiet Mommy?"

"Only if daddy told you to, you have to listen to daddy. But you can finish telling me your story later."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kimberly smiled. Her children accepted her. They didn't think it strange that for the first time in their lives they could talk to their mother, and she could finally answer back.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi David. What's up buddy?"

"We brought you flowers."

"You did? Which ones are they?" Kimberly asked, for her room was full of flowers.

"There." David said, pointing to the table beside is mom's bed. Kimberly looked where he was pointing.

"They are absolutely beautiful honey." David smiled happily to himself.

"Hey guys, why don' you stay here with mommy, while I go talk to the doctor. Ok? Make sure you behave for her."

"OK Daddy!" The twins cried.

When Tommy went out to look for the doctor, David turned back to his mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes David?"

"Do you have to go back to sleep now? Daddy said we had to let you sleep before."

"Please don't go back to sleep mommy." Ann begged. "We like it so much better when you are awake."

"I won't go to sleep at all. I promise. Unless it's nighttime, because I have to sleep then."

"Thank you mommy." David said, the smile back on his face. Ann climbed back on the bed, and continued to tell her mother her story.

_So, Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up. Now, what was once hers shall be mine, finally!_

"Goldar!"

"Yes, my master?" came the dutiful reply.

"Watch them. Do not let yourself be seen. When the time is right, I will tell you to take the children. Do not make any moves before then. And if you have to, take the pink ranger also, but only if it is absolutely necessary. Once we have her brats, we won't have any need for her anymore."

"Yes my master." And with a flash of gold light, Goldar, the evil villain who had once served the evil Zedd, was gone.

_Now the power of the crane will be all mine. And I will be able to fly with the falcon forever._

**A/N- I'm really sorry if you review and I didn't answer. I'll try my best. And sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or stuff like that.**

**I basically have the whole story written out, but I'm making some corrections, and I might add another chapter to what happens later on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-Gaining Ground**

"Well, considering she has been in a coma for almost three years, she is in almost perfect health. She may have to be confined to a wheelchair for a while, until she regains full use of her legs back. But other than that, Ms. Hart should be able to leave tomorrow. I just want to keep her overnight for observation, to make sure her condition doesn't change."

"Thank you Doctor."

"No problem. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Yes, you will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Tommy had just finished talking to the doctor, and by the looks of it, if all went well, Kimberly would be coming home with them tomorrow. Tommy re-entered Kimberly's room to find the twin's curled up on either side of their mother on her bed, sleeping. Kim looked up when she heard him come in.

"They really do like me, don't they?"

"Of course they do Beautiful, you are their mother."

Kim smiled at him. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"He said that you had to stay overnight for observation, but you can come home with us tomorrow."

Kim's eye's lit up, "I can?"

"Yes, you can."

Tommy leaned over and kissed Kim gently on the lips.

"I love you Beautiful."

"I love you too, Handsome."

"I should bring them home now, we'll be back tomorrow though."

"I know."

And with that, Tommy left, holding his children in his arms, and wishing he did not have to leave the love of his life behind.

_Oh, what the perfect family. _Thought Goldar, _but soon, the will be a family no longer._

**Meanwhile-** **Very, Very, Very Far above Angel Grove**

_Tomorrow, you will have your precious crane back, but after that you will lose your little eagles forever. And then, the serpent and the falcon and the serpent will be together forever._

Still at the same time… **The planet Phaedos**

In the abandoned ruins of the Ninjetti temple, there stood a solitary figure. She was standing there, silently cloaked by the heavy cape on her shoulders, and the darkness of the night. She was standing there with her eyes closed, seeing the planet Earth, and all of the dangers that were silently stirring upon and around it. In a not so long ago time of great peril, a chosen group of young teenagers had traveled to Phaedos, seeking the power of the ancient and extinct Ninjetti, they had been known as the power rangers. While Earth had a group of teenagers right now, serving as power rangers, they needed more protection than their current powers provided. She had to summon them to Phaedos to receive the ancient power of the Ninjetti. And she had to do it now, while there was still hope for their planet. For if she didn't, their planet would suffer terrible losses.

Suddenly, four beams of light appeared- red, white, blue, and yellow. When the lights disappeared, Dulcea saw four teens standing in front of her. On Earth they were known as the Dino Thunder Powers Rangers. Bu now, they would be invoked with the power of the Ninjetti.

"Whoa, how did we get here?" Kira asked. "And where is here anyway?"

"Who are you?" Trent asked, noticing Dulcea.

"I, am Dulcea, master warrior of Phaedos. I have summoned you here, to give you the power to protect your planet."

"But we already have our morphers, we are the power rangers." Ethan said.

"You have the dino power yes, but you need more power than that to defeat the evil serpent that is stirring around Earth. You will be invoked with the ancient powers of the Ninjetti. Which is hidden inside each of us in the form of an animal spirit."

"Whoa, you mean like what happened to Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"Yes, the falcon was here, many years ago, by Earth standards. When you return to Earth, seek the falcon, the crane will have been reunited with him by then, be sure to warn him of the dangers to the eagle and the dove. He will not see it coming until it is too late, unless you warn him. But, time is being wasted, your planet needs you."

And with that, Dulcea sprinkled them with a magical dust, which gave them the powers of the Ninjetti.

"Conner, red, you are the swift leopard.

"Ethan, blue, you are the wise owl.

"Trent, white, you are the cunning fox.

"And Kira, yellow, you are the fierce lion."

They all looked down at themselves, clothed in the costumes of the ancient Ninjetti warriors.

"Use your powers wisely, and only when it is absolutely necessary. You will still be able to use your dino powers, and in times of need, they can be combined with your Ninjetti powers. Good Luck Rangers."

And with that final word of farewell, the rangers were teleported, back to Earth. Then a soft whisper rang across the landscape of the entire planet

"_Thank You Dulcea."_

"Anything for you…Zordon."

**A/N- hee hee hee, I am so evil. Don't you just love cliffhangers? Too bad for you that the thing you all want to know won't be revealed in the next chapter. At least I don't think it will. You'll just have to stick around to find out, I'll update as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-Homecoming** **The Next Day**

Everything was ready. When Tommy had brought the twins home the night before, he had put them right to bed, and then he had proceeded downstairs to clean up the house. He had spent the last few years living by himself, with two little children. You could say he lived like a bachelor, but one who liked to play with children's toys, and then leave them everywhere. Occasionally, well usually when one of his female friends, like Trini or Aisha, came over the house would look clean as soon as they go there. But other than that, the house was basically a mess. A neat mess, really. The only thing that made it messy was that there were just a whole lot of toys, everywhere. However, now that Kim was coming home, Tommy wanted to make it look as if the house was actually livable, by her standards anyway. After cleaning up downstairs, Tommy went to clean up his bedroom. He would tackle the twin's rooms the next morning.

Tommy was up early the next morning. Usually, he got up around five and did his workout. By the time he was done around six-thirty, the twin's would be awake, and it was time for breakfast. This morning, after breakfast, Tommy called the high school to tell them he wouldn't be coming in that day. Then he had to call the daycare, so they wouldn't be expecting the twin's. After that, it was time to clean the entire army of toy's that just seemed to appear out of nowhere on Ann and David's floors. While they were doing that, Tommy picked up the toys that had come down to the kitchen for breakfast. Then, in no time at all, it was finally time to go get Kim from the hospital.

In all of his excitement about Kim waking up, Tommy had never noticed that, the night before, Jason had never come over. It had totally slipped his mind then, and he only remembered it now because the twin's had brought it up.

"Daddy, did Uncle Jase come visit us last night?"

"No, honey he didn't. He must have forgotten about it. Uncle Jase is a very busy man, with lots of things to do."

"Uncle Jase never forgets us." Pouted David.

"I'm sorry guys. Tell you what, when we bring mommy home, we'll call Uncle Jase and tell him to come over, all right?"

"OK daddy!"

By this time, they had arrived at the hospital; it was time to get Kim.

"Ann, David, right now, we're are going to go upstairs to see mommy, ok? And guess what, when we go home, we are going to bring mommy with us."

"We are going to bring mommy home with us? Why? I thought she lived at the hospital." Said Ann.

"No Ann, mommy was just at the hospital for a very long time, now, she is going to stay with us, forever."

"Yay!" Cried David, "Mommy gets to stay with us forever!"

"Now I want you two to be very good when we go inside. No running, no shouting, and no getting too excited when we see mommy. We are going to show mommy how good we can be."

"Ok, daddy." The twin's each held the other's hand all the way up to their mother's room. They were trying very hard to show their parents how well they could behave.

They eventually got up to Kim's room, to finally bring Kimberly Hart home with them. When they got to her room, they found Kimberly sitting in a wheelchair by the window, waiting for her family.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi David, Hi Ann. Hey Tommy."

"Hey Beautiful." Kim smiled.

"So, you ready to go home?"

"You bet I am. The doctor says I need to use this wheelchair until I can walk on my own. Eventually, he will just give me a cane, and after that I hope to be able to walk on my own."

"That's the spirit." The doctor said from the doorway.

"Mr. Oliver, could I just talk to you for a minute." He continued, motioning for Tommy to come into the hallway to talk. Tommy followed him out of the door.

"I have already told all of this to Ms. Hart, but she agreed with me that it would be a good idea to tell you also. She will have to come in for physical therapy at least three times a week, until we can get her out of that wheelchair. Then just about once a week after that, as long as she is walking at home. Also, it would be a good idea to have her start walking around a bit today. Like up the stairs in your house, when she is going to bed, and when she is entering the house, and things like that. Other than that, she should be fine. She shouldn't need to take any medication or anything like that. Also, we both feel that you could probably leave the twins with her during the day, seeing as you have to work."

"Thank you doctor. Thank you very much. Is there anything else we need to do right now, or can we go home?"

"Ms. Hart has already filled out her release forms, so all you need to do is sign right here, and take her home."

Tommy signed the forms quickly, then went back into Kim's old room, while the doctor brought the forms to the receptionist at the desk.

"Daddy, is it time to bring mommy home now?" Asked David anxiously.

"Yes, it is time to bring mommy home David." And with that final word, they all left that hospital room, hopefully for the last time.

On the ride home, Kimberly sat silently, staring out of the window, soaking everything in. Two days ago or what seemed like that to her body, she had never even heard of Reefside, and she had been living there for over two years. What's more, she had spent almost the last three years lying in a hospital bed doing nothing. And she was the mother of Tommy's two children! They had been planning on getting married, but now, things were different. They had kids, overnight it seemed, and that changed everything. Tommy had said that they visited her everyday, but what kind of mother did her kids think she was? She hadn't even known they existed until the day before. She had, in a way, been absent from their lives, at a time when a child needs their mother the most. Plus, it was one thing to learn how to be a mother when you have a baby, but to wake up one day and find that you have two and a half year old twins is very different.

"Here we are."

Kim had been staring out of the window without really noticing where they were going. Now, she realized that they had pulled into the driveway of a house that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Looking at it now though, Kim thought that it was a very nice looking house and very private too. It was surrounded by trees, and although she hadn't really been paying attention, Kim thought that the nearest house really couldn't be that close by.

Tommy had gotten out of the car, and let the twins out first, now he was coming around the side of the car to help Kim out. As he opened the door, Kim could have sworn she saw the bushes nearest the house where the twin's were playing. _But it's probably just some animal_, Kim thought to herself. After all, they were practically in a forest.

"Welcome home Beautiful." Tommy said, giving her his hand to help her out of the car. Kim got out onto her unsteady legs.

"Do you want me to get the wheelchair? Or do you think you can walk to the house?"

"I can walk. Besides, I don't like that thing, it is so annoying."

"Well, you'll be out of that thing in no time."

"I better be." Kim said smiling. "So, you going to invite me in, or are we just going to stay out here?"

"Well, come on, if you're so anxious to go in." Tommy said to Kim. _It's great to hear her voice again,_ he thought to himself.

As they walked in, Kim whistled softly.

"Wow Tommy, I never pictured you as the interior designer type. But I love how you've decorated the place." Tommy could hear the sarcasm in her voice as she said that, and he knew why. The walls were all painted white, at least the ones that weren't covered in shelves. The shelves were mostly full of Tommy's books, but the bottom few had Ann and David's toys on them, some of them anyway. There were some artifacts that he had found on his digs, but they were high up, out of reach of little hands. Other than that, the house was pretty bare, except of course for the furniture. It was a very empty house; there were very few pictures to be seen, if any. All of Tommy's old pictures of his old friends from high school he kept put away in a drawer in his room.

"You know, I think I woke up just in time." Kim continued. "This house needs me, badly. I think it is on its death bed, poor house."

"Well, I bet you just can't wait until Ann and David realize their goal in life is to become artists, and they start coloring on the walls."

"Oh, I can. Well, are you going to give me the grand tour, or will I have to figure everything out by myself? Wait, I know what I could do. Ann, David, will you come here for a minute."

"Sure mommy." Came the reply, as the twin's came running over to their mother.

"Hey guys, what do you say you show me the whole house. I want to see everything."

"Ok mommy. Do you want to see my room first?" Asked Ann.

"What about my room? Don't you want to see my room?" David said.

"Of course I do. I want to see everything. How about we go upstairs, and we'll start with Ann's room, then we'll go to David's room. After that, you can show me whatever else you want to."

"Follow me, mommy." Commanded Ann. "I am gonna show you my room, then Davie can show you his room."

"Ok honey."

So, with Tommy help, Kimberly followed her children up the stair to see their rooms. When they went into Ann's room, Kim was amazed to see that it wasn't white like the rest of the house, it was pink.

"Pink. Do you like the color pink Ann?"

"Yes I do. It is my most favorite color in the whole world." Ann said, proud of her pink room.

And most of her room was pink. The walls were pink, there was a pink carpet on the floor, and the sheets on her bed were pink. Then, there were the toys. And there were a lot of toys. They were all piled neatly onto the shelves, and the stuffed animals and dolls were all on the bed. For a two-year old, it was a very clean room.

"Pink is my favorite color too. I love pink."

"Wow." Ann said amazed, the only women who ever saw her room, were the ones who loved the color yellow **(guess who?)**. "It is the best isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Know what else mommy?"

"What?"

"Daddy made me clean my room today. And Davie too."

"He did? Why would he do that?"

"Because he is very silly. He thinks that we should make the house clean."

"I know, he is very silly, why would he think the house should be clean?"

Ann giggled as her mom said that. She knew that her mom was just being silly. She liked having her mom come home with her. It was fun having a mommy.

Tommy was happy to see that Ann and Kimberly were getting along. But he could also see that David was getting impatient to how his room to Kim.

"Hey Ann, how about we let David show his room to mommy now?"

"I guess we could." Ann said. "Do you think we could come back to my room later, mommy?"

"Of course we can. So, David, where is your room?"

"It's right across from Annie's. Can we go there now?"

"You bet we can."

So they went across the hall to David's blue room, where Kim exclaimed over all of David's toys, and how nice his room looked. You could tell from the look on David's face that he was really excited that his mom liked his room.

"So, where are you going to show me next?" Kim asked after they had finished looking at David's room.

"We gotta show you Daddy's room next. You gotta see Daddy's room next." Ann said.

"Ok." Kimberly said to Ann. "So, Tommy, how on Earth did you manage to make the kid's rooms look so much better than the rest of the house?"

"I had help. A lot of help."

When Kim looked at him questioningly, he continued.

"After I bought the house, Trini and Aisha told me, well more like ordered me to stay out of the twin's rooms. They decorated and painted the two rooms themselves. If they had, had more time, they probably would have painted the whole house. But since they only had a few days off, they decided that, while I could live in a totally white house, my children should not be made to suffer for my lack of style."

"They actually said that?" Kim said laughing.

"Yes, and in more words than that."

"Mommy, Daddy! Are you paying attention to our tour?"

"Sorry, honey. Daddy was just telling me something."

"Right now, we are in Daddy's room. We hardly go in here, 'cause daddy's room is very boring. But sometimes we have to come in here, 'cause daddy forgets to set his alarm and we have to wake him up."

"Hey, that only happened once." Tommy said defensively, when Kim started laughing.

"Right, well you are Mr. Punctuality."

"You bet I am."

"He's not." David said. "He's late all of the time."

"Some things never change." Kim said, still laughing.

"Mommy, can we go back to my room now? I want to show you all of my dolls." Ann said. "Then we have to go to Davie's room so he can show you all of his toys too."

"Ok, whatever you want to do."

"Yay!"

"Hey Guys, how about Ann does that with mommy, while me and David go do something else."

"OK daddy."

So, Tommy and David went downstairs after bringing Kim to Ann's room, where she sat on the rocking chair while Ann brought her all of her dolls. Meanwhile, Tommy and David went downstairs, because David wanted to call Jason. So Tommy dialed Jason's number, and gave the phone to David.

"_Hello?_"

"Uncle Jase!"

"Hey David buddy, what's up?"

"Me and Annie want you to come over tonight."

"Tonight. I think I can come over tonight. How about you give the phone to our daddy, so I can ask him what time, ok?"

"Ok." David agreed, already handing his father the phone.

"Hey Jason."

"Hi Tommy. So what time is dinner?"

"About six."

"Cool. So am I allowed to bring Kat, or is she not invited?" Jason asked, jokingly.

"Well, I guess you could bring her. I don't know how much David'll like that. Do you want to ask him?"

"Sure."

"Hey David, Uncle Jase wants to ask you something." Tommy said handing the phone back to his son.

"Hey Dave, so am I allowed to bring a date tonight?"

"Kitty?"

"Yep."

"Not another girl." David said dramatically. "But daddy is making faces at me right now, telling me to tell you that you can."

"Thanks buddy. Tell your daddy I say bye."

"OK, bye-bye Uncle Jase."

"Bye David."

"Uncle Jase says bye." David said, handing the phone back to his father. "And he says that Aunt Kitty is coming over too."

"OK. How about we go get mommy and Ann now?"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, but later we'll do something together, just me, you and Uncle Jase."

"Really? No girls?" David asked suspiciously.

"No girls." Tommy promised.

**A/N-Even though we all know girls will one day rule the world (see above). So, how do you think Jason and Kat are gonna react to Kim?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I, the author of this amazing story, do solemnly swear that I do not own the power rangers. But just as an afterthought, it would be nice if I did. Think of how rich I would be. I would never have to go to another English class again.** **Chapter Nine-Dinner Guests**

It was getting closer and closer to six o'clock, Jason and Kat would be there soon. Around five-thirty, Kim had been very surprised to see Tommy walk into the kitchen and start cooking dinner.

"Wow, so you can cook now?"

"Well, you know, you learn something new everyday. Like how easy it is to lose a whole month's paycheck trying to buy fast food for kids. They just wouldn't stop eating it. So, Trini came over and taught me how to cook."

"And daddy is the best cooker in the whole wide world." Said David loyally.

Kim smiled at him, then turned back to Tommy. "So do they come over often?"

When she said that, Tommy knew that she was referring to their old friends.

"Yeah, sometimes. They helped out a lot when the twin's were younger. The one who comes over the most is Jason. He doesn't live that far away from here now, actually."

"Uncle Jase is the best, mommy. Daddy says you and him used to be friends." Ann stated.

"Hey, we still are friends. We just haven't seen each other in a while." Kim said.

"Nuh uh mommy. Uncle Jase sawed you when you, when you um… when you woked up. That's it. When you woked up. You were taking a nap. And Uncle Jase was there. Then he left, and then you waked up."

"Really? He came to see me that day?" Kimberly asked Tommy. "Did he come often?"

"Well, we saw him there a lot. And we went every day. And yeah, he was there that day."

Kimberly just sat there. She hadn't really thought of all of her old friends coming to visit her. It just hadn't really hit her that it had been almost three years, yet. She had hardly gotten past the fact that she had two two-year-olds. It was just hard to accept that she hadn't really talked to any of her friends in over two years. But she was happy that they had visited her. However, she was a bit sorry that they had wasted time just sitting there, watching her sleep.

Just then, as Kim was sitting there thinking, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Cried David, sprinting towards the front door, as fast as his little legs would carry him. Tommy went after him, knowing that it was Jason and Kat, leaving Ann with Kimberly in the kitchen.

When Tommy got to the front door, he saw David trying desperately to let Jason in, so Tommy opened the door for him.

"Hey Uncle Jase." David said happily, when the door was opened to reveal his 'uncle' standing there, along with his wife of course.

"Hey David!" Jason said, lifting the little boy up into the air. "So what's up dude?"

"Nothin'." David replied. Tommy was relieved that he hadn't mentioned Kim, he was going to surprise them. And Jason would probably kill him for it, if he didn't drop dead of surprise first.

"Hey bro'." Jason said, clapping Tommy on the back after he had put David down.

"Hey Jason. Hi Kat." Tommy said in greeting to his old friends.

"Hey Tommy. Hi David." Kat said.

"Hi Aunt Kitty." David said shyly. He was still a little shy around Kat, because he didn't see her as often as he saw Jason. But after a while, he would forget about being shy, and be his usual happy and open self around her.

"Daddy!" Hollered Ann from the kitchen. "Dinner is beeping!"

Tommy rushed back to the kitchen, to save his dinner, so it wouldn't be burned. He knew that Jason would eat anything, but he wanted everything to be perfect for Kim.

When Tommy got back to the Kitchen, he saw Kim standing steadily on her feet, taking the lasagna out of the oven. He quickly went over to help her.

"Here, I'll take that. You don't have to do that." Tommy said hurriedly.

"No, it's ok, I like being able to do something. Besides I feel fine. And in case you haven't noticed, I am perfectly capable of standing on my own two feet. All of the walking I have done today has helped I guess."

"Fine, you can just put it right here on the stove, and I'll get it out of the pan."

"Right."

"Hey Tommy, is there anything you need me to do?" Jason asked coming in to the kitchen, not registering that there was another person there, who stopped dead at the sound of his voice. "Because, you know I am perfectly happy to offer my services, to set the table, for a fee of cour-."

Jason suddenly stopped talking, seeing, for the first time, that there was someone else in the kitchen. Someone familiar, someone he had known his whole life. His best friend in the whole world, his little sister.

"Kimberly?" Jason whispered hoarsely. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me. How many people are there in the world that look like me, do you think?" Kimberly answered, smiling, happy to see her 'brother' again.

At this, Jason rushed over, and gave Kim a bigger hug than he had given David. Also lifting her off of her feet, though not as high.

"Oh my God Kim, how did you get here? And when did you wake up? And why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked, rounding on Tommy, trying to look angry, but failing miserably. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I am so gonna kill you bro'." But the threat didn't sound very real while Jason was smiling like that.

"Hey." Kim said. "Don't you dare touch him, mister."

"I thought it was easier this way." Tommy said. "And if it makes you feel better, she didn't know either. And besides she only woke up yesterday, it was a few minute after you left."

"Well, I guess it's ok if she didn't know either. Don't worry Kim, I have no plans on killing our beloved Tommy."

"You better not hurt my daddy." Ann said, before running out of the kitchen to find her Aunt Kitty.

"But what do you mean 'after I left'?" Jason asked. "I wasn't anywhere near the hospital yesterday. I was planning on visiting her today, until you called, then I postponed my visit until tomorrow, and I was going to bring Kat with me. And you can ask her, I wasn't at the hospital yesterday."

"If it wasn't you, then who was it? It sure looked like you. The twin's were all excited to see you, and you know how hard it is for them to be around strangers."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain who it was. If they thought it was me, it must have been pretty convincing. For their age, they sure are hard to fool, they are the smartest two year-olds on the planet."

At this, Kim beamed with pride over her children. But then remembering something that Jason had said, she decided to ask him something.

"Did you say Kat? As in the Kat who used to be evil, then replaced me as the pink ranger, and for a while went out with Mr. Chef here?"

"The very same." Jason said, still looking confused, but distracted from the mysterious person who resembled him so much. He was happy to talk about his wife with his sister. "We met up again after the twins were born, when everyone was helping Tommy out. We decided to go out for some dinner together, just to talk about the good old days, and we decided to get together again after that. And a few months later, we decided to get married."

"You married Kat? Wow! So are there any other unexpected pairings that I should know about?" Kim asked.

"Well, let's see. I know they felt really bad about it, but the day you fell, Adam and Tanya got engaged. They told all of us at the hospital. They got married after the twin's were born. They had decided to wait for you to wake up. But after the twin's, things weren't really looking that great, and we all told them that you wouldn't have minded, as long as they had plenty of pictures to show you. And you should see all of those pictures! There are millions of them." Jason said, it sounded a bit to Kim as if he exaggerating a bit by saying millions. But you never knew.

"So, is that it, no one else?" Kim said.

"Well, it wasn't exactly what you'd call unexpected. But, when you got hurt, Trini and Billy re-met up, and they were going out for about a year and a half after the twin's were born, when he asked her to marry him. They however decided, that no matter how long it took they were going to wait for you. It was really Trini who said that, and Billy agreed with her, he knows how dangerous Trini can get." Tommy explained.

"Wow, you're right it wasn't really unexpected. But they are waiting for me? I can't believe they would do that. They are postponing the most important day in their lives, just so I can be there."

"Well, what do you expect? Trini and you are best friends. You can't just get married without your best friend." Jason said. "Besides, they have only been engaged for about a year. All you have to do is call up your studio, Kim, and ask to talk to the manager. Then you tell her, without introducing yourself, that you are waiting for a wedding invitation. If she doesn't faint in shock, you will go deaf from her screaming with excitement."

"I couldn't do that to Trini." Kim protested. "Besides, it more like something Rocky would do. Or you Jason."

Just then, all of the noise that was coming from the front room (a.k.a. Ann, David, and Kat) got so loud that the adults in the kitchen could hear it.

"_Thomas Oliver! Get in here this instant! Your maniac children are trying to kill me." _They heard Kat yell above all of the twin's laughter and they noise of them crawling all over Aunt Kitty.

"Well, as unwilling as I am to call Trini for an invitation, I think I'll go save Kat from my children." Kimberly said, marching off to the Front room, and the sounds of Kat dying.

"Ann! David! What on earth are you doing to Kat?" Kimberly asked. Yelling above all of the noise her _maniac children_ were making.

"Hey mommy! Aunt Kitty is our mountain! And me and Davie are goin' mountain climbing." Ann explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah mommy!" David's voice chimed in from somewhere on the other side of Kat. "We're climbing Mt. Aunt Kitty."

"Well, as much fun as that sounds, maybe Mt. Aunt Kitty wants a break from the mountain climbers. What if you go help daddy and your Uncle Jase? They are in the kitchen, making dinner."

"Ok mommy, that's sounds even more fun than bein' mountain peoples." The twin's said enthusiastically.

"Wow, thanks Kimberly. You have saved me form the crazed mountain climbers." Kat said, then, suddenly registering to whom she had just spoken, Kat practically screamed in amazement. "KIMBERLY! OH MY GOSH! You're here right now? You're awake? When did this happen? Oh my gosh, does Jason know?" Kat said, continuing by yelling to her husband. "Jason! Did you see who's here?"

"Yes Kat, I saw Kimberly, who happens to live here. I might add, so it's not really that unusual that she is here." Jason called from the kitchen.

"Oh very funny Jason. Ok Kim, so when did you wake up, and how long have you been here, and how come no one told me you were here, and does anyone else know?" Kat asked, all in one breath. But very happily, and ending her very long question by giving her predecessor a very big hug.

"I woke up yesterday afternoon. I came here this morning. Tommy has this thing about surprises apparently; he didn't ell me either. And as far as I know, no one else knows. But Jason is convinced that I should call Trini at my studio and ask her for a wedding invitation." Kim said, taking more breath's than Kat had, but hugging her back.

"You so should." Kat said, finally letting go of Kim. "It would make Trini so happy if you were the one that told her that you were awake, and that she could finally marry Billy."

"I don't know, I don't want to overexcite her." Kim said.

"Oh, some on. She won't care about being over-excited. She'll just be over-ecstatic that you are awake." Kat said. "Come on, just do it. Tell you what, now about you call her right now from my cell phone. That way, if something does happen to her blood pressure, which it won't, you can blame me. Better yet, borrow Jason's cell, so he can be blamed."

"Oh, alright. I guess it isn't that bad of an idea. Besides, blaming Jason seems like a good idea." Kim said.

"You bet. It is the most fun thing to do." Kat said. "I'll just go steal his phone for you."

When she came back, Kat handed her husband's phone to Kim.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I needed to call the doctor because I think your children gave me a concussion. And my battery died." Kat told her.

"You did? What did he say?"

"He looked at me really funny, then handed me his phone. Then he exchanged one of those looks with Tommy that said he thought I was totally crazy, and Tommy gave him a look that said he agreed with him. But go on, you're delaying. You know the number, it hasn't changed."

So Kim slowly dialed the familiar number of her gymnastics studio and heard a very familiar voice answer he phone.

"_Hello, Hart Gymnastics Studio. Manager Trini Kwan here, what can I do for you?" _Trini's voice said through the phone, obviously not recognizing Jason's number on the caller id.

Kim took a deep breath.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could get a wedding invitation, I seem to have lost mine." There was some welcoming silence for a moment, as if Trini was processing what she had just heard, in her head. Then…

"AHHH!!!" Over the screaming, Kimberly heard a voice that she recognized as Billy's asking what was wrong.

"KIMBERLY!!! OH MY GOSH!!! IS THAT YOU KIMBERLY ANN HART? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Trini said, still screaming, into the phone. In the background, she heard Billy drop whatever it was he was holding, and by the sound of it, it had landed on his foot.

"Yes." Kimberly said, very calmly for a person who had just been screamed at over a telephone by her best friend who she hadn't seen in years, and holding the phone about a foot away from her ear. "Yes, it is me, Kimberly Ann Hart. In the flesh, so to speak, seen as you can't see me."

"Oh my gosh! When did this happen?" Trini asked.

"When did I become Kimberly Ann Hart?" Kimberly asked, knowing full well that was not what Trini was asking. "Well, that happened about thirty yea-."

"NO! When did you being able to talk and make jokes and all of that stuff happen?" Trini asked excitedly.

"Yesterday, around five p.m." Kim answered.

"Oh my gosh Kim, I can't believe it's really you. I need to come see you right now." Once again, Kim heard Billy in the background. This time, telling his fiancé reasonably that they couldn't possibly go to Reefside at this time of night because it took so long to get there and Kim was probably tired out from her first day home.

"Oh Billy." Sighed Trini over the phone. "You know you want to see her too."

"Tell you what Trini." Kim interrupted. "How about I come to Angel Grove tomorrow. I need to see all of the damage that you have done to my studio sometime."

"Whatever you've heard, I swear I didn't do it." Trini said. Billy wanted to know what she had been accused of.

"Oh hey Kimmy." Trini continued. "Billy's here, and he wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Hey Kim. Can you hear me?" Billy asked, probably to make sure his fiancé hadn't rendered her permanently deaf.

"Loud and clear. So did you hear anything of what I told Trini."

"Nope." Billy said.

"Well, I suggested that I come up to Angel Grove tomorrow, so that I can see all of the damage she has inflicted upon my studio."

"That, is a superb suggestion." Billy said. "If you want, you can bring the twin's with you. Tommy most probably has to work."

"That's a good idea. Well, I should probably get going, Tommy invited Jason and Kat over and I think the kids want to eat."

"Alright, I think Trini needs to say good-bye to you now." Billy said.

"Yeah, she probably does. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, it was great talking to you again Kim."

"You too Billy."

"Kim?"

"Yeah Trini?"

"So, I'll see you and the little munchkin's tomorrow, right?"

"You bet you will. And I will see a damaged- beyond repair- unsalvageable- business, right."

"Totally." Trini agreed. "So, do you want me to tell anyone that you're coming back?"

"No, but try and see if you can gather some of the old group tomorrow at Ernie's for lunch. Any part of the old group, or I should say group's. I want to see everyone." Kim said. "And they'll probably want to see me as well."

"You got it." Trini said. "I'll see you tomorrow. And Kim, try to stay away from any balance beams."

"Deal. 'Bye Trini, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kimmy."

Kim hung up the phone and handed it back to Kat.

"Well, I can guess from what I was able to hear." Kat said, smiling because it would have been impossible not to hear Trini's scream. "She was happy to hear from you."

"Yeah, I guess she just a little happy. Not in the least bit excited though." Kim said in mock seriousness. "So, me and the twin's have plan's tomorrow in Angel Grove, what are you doing?"

"I, am taking the day off of work, so that I can drive you to Angel Grove, and have lunch with the old gang at Ernie's." Kat said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? Well then I guess it's settled. But I think I should let Tommy know what I am doing."

So, Kim and Kat went into the kitchen, to see a feast laid out before their eyes. Kim told Tommy about her plans for the next day, and the twin's were excited to go visit their Aunt Tree. Then, they ate the wonderful meal that Tommy had prepared, with a little help from Jason and his children, in honor of his fiancé's homecoming.

Soon, little crane, soon.

Soon, you will see me, and your perfect little world will come crashing down around you.

**A/N- So yeah, was that the reaction you were expecting? What do you think everyone else is going to do when they see her? And anyone have any ideas on who the mystery person/villain is? Just so you know, you'll never guess it. But if you do, I will be utterly amazed. And right now you need to press that button and review, because even though I already have it written out, I might change the next chapter a little bit if you have any good ideas for what could happen during the trip to angel grove.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I do not own the power rangers. And as you might have already guessed, I really wish I did. No more math homework! **

**A/N- I'm sorry to all readers who are in gymnastics if I say something wrong in this chapter. I don't really know anything about the sport. There is some minor stuff about gymnastics in this chapter, but I don't think there's anything really major that I should have written about it but didn't.**

**Chapter Ten-At the Studio**

At nine o'clock the next morning, Kat pulled up in front of the house in her car. Kim and the twin's were all ready. Before Tommy had left that morning, she had taken the twin's car seats out of his car. Kim was thinking to herself that she needed her own car, just as Kat got out of her car.

"Hey Kim!" Kat called. "Hi David, hi Ann."

"Hi Aunt Kitty!" The twin's said excitedly. They hardly ever got to go visit their Aunt Tree. In fact, they had spent most of their lives in Reefside, at the daycare, the hospital, and their own home. The last time they had seen all of their aunts and uncles had been on their birthday. And that was the only time they ever even saw their real uncle. Well, he had come in for Christmas once, but that didn't count because the twins had only been baby's and they didn't remember it now. And Tommy had never taken them on a vacation before. Not that they needed one, with them being two and all.

"Hi Kat. So you ready to go?" Kim asked.

"Totally. I haven't been back to Angel Grove in quite some time. It's going to be so exciting!"

So, everyone piled into Kat's car, and they started their trip to Angel Grove, to let everyone there know that Kimberly Hart was back.

"So, how long exactly is this drive?" Kim asked Kat.

"It's about a three hour drive, but don't worry, the time will pass very quickly. We'll be there in no time. And they were. In no time at all, it seemed, the car was pulling up in front of the Kimberly Hart Gymnastics Studio.

"I'll just let you and the twin's out here." Kat explained. "Then I'll just go to the youth center, and wait for everyone to get there. I think I'd just be in the way here, with you guys. But I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok, and thanks for the ride Kat. We'll see you in a bit."

"Bye Aunt Kitty." Ann and David said together.

"Bye guys." Kat called out, driving away.

Kim slowly turned to face the gymnastics studio, _her_ gymnastics studio. Slowly, mother and children walked up the steps and into the building.

When they got inside, Kim saw that not much had changed really. It was just the way she remembered it, except there were more awards on the walls, displays of the competition's the gymnasts had won in her absence. Kim, holding her kid's hands, walked into the main part of the building, towards the office that was hers, but was currently occupied by Trini. Kim knocked on the closed door, trying to avoid the gazes of the curious gymnasts in the surrounding areas. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself on this visit. Unnecessary questions would be asked.

"Come in." A voice that Kim recognized as Trini's called.

So Kim opened the door and let her children in ahead of her.

"Kim! It's you! Finally, what took you so long to get here?" Trini said, rushing over to give her no longer comatose best friend a huge hug. "I've been so worried that you wouldn't show up."

"She has." A voice said behind Trini. "I swear her fingernails will never be the same."

"Billy! It's so great to see you." Kim said, promptly giving her old friend a hug, after Trini had finally released her.

"Tell me about it. It's great to see you, and awake for once." Billy said.

"Yeah." Trini agreed. "So, how much damage have I done to your studio? Tell me, is it beyond repair?"

"It's salvageable." Kim said laughing. "You've done well, I couldn't have done better. So, as I hear it, I should be expecting a wedding invitation any day now."

"You bet you will. We just have to pick date now." Trini said, getting on the subject of her wedding, which would be happening soon now, because her best friend could now be there. She was very excited. She had been waiting for that day for over a year. "You know, you are just so lucky that you woke up when you did. Billy's family and mine have been getting very anxious to know when the wedding is going to be. Any longer, and they would have forced us to get married when they wanted us to. With or without you."

"Yes." Billy agreed. "They just don't seem to understand how important it is to both of us that you be there."

"Well, now that I'm here, there shouldn't be any unnecessary mutiny in your family's." Kim said. "So, do I get tour of my studio?"

"Why not." Trini said. "I'll take you right now."

"I'll stay here." Billy said. "I've got some work to finish before lunch."

"Ok." Kim and Trini said.

Walking out of the office, with the twin's in tow, Trini started explaining everything that was going on in the studio at the moment.

"Right now, everyone is in the midst of their training for the next meet against their arch rivals. A team from South Haven. The meet is next week. So far, everyone is doing ok, but you can tell how nervous they are."

"So, who has been instructing them?" Kim asked curiously, wanting to know who had been teaching her students in her absence.

"There she is over there-Taylor LeSair. She is with the younger girls right now. She has been wonderful."

"Well, that's great to hear. I was always impressed by Taylor, she is a pretty amazing gymnast." Taylor had been Kim's assistant before the fall.

As the four of them were standing there, watching Taylor with the younger kids, the class ended. Seeing Trini standing there, Taylor walked over. She had seen the woman standing with Trini, and she had two children with her. Taylor thought that she might be a prospective client.

"Hello Ms. Kwan. Who's this?" Taylor asked after she had come over. "Wait a minute, I know you. Kimberly?"

"You bet." Kim said smiling at her assistant.

"I had heard that you got hurt, that's why Ms. Kwan took over. I am so glad to see that you're better, and coming back."

"Well, I'm happy to be here. It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. I should be going though, I've got another class now."

"Do you think I could come with you? I would like to meet some of them." Kim said.

"Well of course you could. After all, they are your students." Taylor replied.

"That's great." Kim said. To Trini she said, "Do you think that you could take the twin's?"

"Oh, sure. We'll go see what Billy is up to." Trini said taking a smaller hand in each of her own, and walking away.

"Come on, my next class is over here. I have the champion's class next. So, when do you think you'll be coming back officially?"

"It depends. I'm supposed to be in physical therapy, for my legs. So, I'll probably be back when the doctor says I can come. I'm hoping it will be soon though. I really want to get back to work."

"You know, for someone who is in physical therapy for their legs, you sure do seem to walk pretty well. If I hadn't known that you were hurt before, I would never guess that you were having any problem's."

"That's just it. I only got home from the hospital yesterday, and I had been there for over two years, and I can walk perfectly. Well, not at first. I was in a wheelchair out of the hospital, and after that, I was just leaning on someone for support, now I can walk fine on my own. I should still wait a bit though; I haven't really been doing gymnastics for a while. If I rush into it too quickly, I might hurt myself."

"Well, you look like you are in great condition to me." Taylor said smiling. "We can't wait to have you back here coaching, some of the girls have really missed you."

"Thanks. And you know I can't thank you enough. Taking over all of the classes, by the looks of it." Kim said.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just look really busy today, because none of the schools had classes today, so all of the girls have extra lessons. But just for today. Besides we want them to do well next weekend." Taylor said. "Well, here we are, Champion level. Most of the girls you'll probably recognize. And they might recognize you quicker than I did. Come to think of it, they are all serious gymnasts, and you are a Pan Global Champion. They are all probably going to recognize you immediately. Oh, here they come now." She continued as a group of teenage girls walked over.

"Hey Coach LeSair, so what are we doing today?" One of the girls asked. It was a girl that Kimberly didn't recognize.

"Well." Taylor said, speaking to the class at large. "Before we start today, I would like to introduce to all of you someone very important."

She motioned for Kimberly to step forward.

"This, is Kimberly Hart. The owner of this studio, and your real coach."

At this, all of the girls were speechless. They were finally going to study under the famous Pan Global Champion.

"She got injured a few years ago, and had to leave the studio, that is when Ms. Kwan stepped in, as most of you know. But Coach Hart here, has finally been able to come back, and sometime soon, we all hope that she will be able to resume her coaching position."

"Wow!" Said one of the girls. "Kimberly Hart. I always wanted to meet you."

Kimberly smiled appreciatively. Ever since her triumph at the Pan Global's, she had become something of a celebrity. It was pretty cool. Ernie had even hung her picture up in the youth center.

"It's great to meet all of you. I hope to be coming back very soon. However, it won't be until after your meet next weekend at the earliest. I don't want to throw you all off, by changing coaches in the middle of your training for this meet. But I might come help Coach LeSair out." Kim said.

"That is so cool." Another girl said. "I have always wanted to meet you."

Kimberly smiled at the girl. Just then, she heard the sound of her daughter yelling.

"_Mommy! I'm hungry!_"

It sounded as if Ann was giving Trini and Billy a hard time.

"I have to go girls, but I'll see you soon. Good luck at your meet if I don't see you before then. Bye Taylor."

"See you Kim. All right girls. Start stretching, then get to work." Taylor said, addressing her students now.

Kim hurriedly walked back to the office. It was almost noon; she, Trini, Billy, and the twin's should be getting to Ernie's. By the sound of it, Ann wasn't giving her much of a choice on that matter.

"Mommy!" Ann said, seeing her mother walking into the office. "I wanna eat something mommy!"

"Ok honey. Well go meet Aunt Kitty for lunch right now."

"Yea! Aunt Kitty."

"You brought Kat?" Trini asked. "Good, we couldn't get a hold of her or Jason last night."

"Well actually, they were at our house, and she actually brought us." Kim explained. "But I'm with Ann, let's get something to eat."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the power rangers.**

**Chapter Eleven-Together Again**

"Where are Trini and Billy?" Rocky asked. "I'm starving."

"You, are always starving." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah." Agreed Zack.

"Oh, be patient." Kat said happily. "They will be here soon. They had something very important to do."

"Oh really?" Aisha asked. "What did they have to do that they told you about and they didn't tell the rest of us?"

"Yeah." Chimed in Tanya. "When Trini called me, she said she couldn't even reach you."

"Gosh guys, calm down. Besides, you don't need to get all upset over not knowing, they are here right now, and you will find out for yourselves."

And sure enough, at that moment, Trini and Billy walked into the youth center, followed by a woman with two children. The woman was carrying the children, and they blocked her face, also, the kids back were turned, so no one recognized them as Tommy's twins. Well, no one except for Kat, anyway, because she knew that the woman was Kim.

"Hey Guys!" Trini said, walking over with Billy, and followed by the woman with the two children.

"Kat says you had something important to do, that's why you're late." Aisha told her predecessor. "So, why are you late?"

"We just had to do something at the studio." Trini said, then noticing the sudden quiet that the mention of Kim's studio had brought she said, "Hey we have some great news."

"What?" Everyone asked excitedly.

"We are getting married, soon." Billy stated.

"What?! I thought you were waiting for Kim." Tanya said.

"They were, but they don't have to anymore." Everyone heard the random woman with the kid's say. It took only about a nanosecond for all of them to recognize that voice, and the kids, finally.

"Kim?" Said Rocky.

"Oh my gosh Kim it's you!" That was Aisha.

"Kim, you're awake!" Adam said.

Everyone got up and hugged Kim, at the same time. It was a huge group hug with Aisha, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Zack, Trini, and Billy all surrounding Kim, who was still holding both of her children.

"So Kim, when did this happen?" Asked Tanya, after the hug had broken up.

"Do you know that every single person I have talked to in the past twenty-four hours has said that?" Kim said smiling at the same time. "But anyway, it happened two days ago. I got home yesterday. And today, I decided to come see everyone in Angel Grove, and see all of the damage Trini has done to my studio."

"And you brought the twin's with you!" Zack said.

"You bet I did. I couldn't just leave them at home, all by themselves." Kim defended herself.

"So if you're here, where's Tommy?" Asked Aisha. "And Jason too. And while we are on the subject of people who aren't here, where is Justin?"

"Tommy is at work, I saw Jason yesterday, and I have no idea where Justin is." Kim answered.

"I can tell you that." Trini said. "When I called him, he said he wanted to come, but he couldn't take any time off of school. You know, he is in his final year of college."

"He is?" Kim said. "What is he studying?"

"He wants to be an engineer." Rocky told her. "I was just talking to him a couple of days ago. I bet that if Trini had told him that we were here about Kim, then he would've taken some time off."

"I couldn't have him do that, just for me." Kim said. "I don't really even know him that well."

"It doesn't matter, he would have done it with or without your permission." Rocky told her smiling. "In case you haven't noticed, Justin doesn't listen to anyone. And he idolizes you. He idolizes all of the power rangers before him. But me over everyone else."

"Well, he listened to Zordon." Tanya pointed out. "And don't talk about that here."

"Everyone listens to Zordon." Her husband contradicted. Tanya glared at him, but everyone could tell that she was trying very hard not to smile. "And she's right Rocko, don't talk about that here. People are already looking at us strangely because of our large display of public emotion."

"Mommy." Whined Ann. "Me and Davie are hungry. We wanna eat some lunch."

"I'm with you kid." Said Rocky, suddenly remembering his stomach. "I'm starving."

"Well, some things never change." Said Kim, laughing. "Come on guys, I'll go get you some lunch. I'll get lunch for everyone, the usual?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Everyone agreed, well, everyone but Rocky.

"I, will come with you. You probably can't handle my order on your own." Rocky told Kim.

"You, are right. I probably couldn't. I don't think my credit card could either." Kim said.

"Come on guy's." Kim continued to her kid's. "You can come help me too. And you can tell me what you want."

"Ok mommy." Ann answered for herself and David. Ann seemed to do that a lot. She was the loud one, always having to be the center of attention, and always speaking up, and just talking in general. David was the quietest of the pair. Although his twin didn't really give him much of a chance to speak for himself, he didn't seem to have much to say anyway. He seemed to be more content to watch everyone and everything.

When they got up to the counter, Kim immediately recognized Ernie. He was the owner of the youth center and the Juice bar, and he had been for as long as Kim could remember. He had been there the day she had met Tommy, and even before that.

"Hello." Said Kim walking up to the counter, and Ernie. "I'd like two kids meals, and Two large Pizza's. One with everything, and one with just pepperoni."

"Sure. Will that be all?" Ernie said, without looking up.

"Nope." Rocky said. He then proceeded to give Ernie his quite large and filling order. Well, it would be filling for anyone except Rocky. He was just getting started.

"Rocky DeSantos, you never change." Ernie said, after finally looking up to see Rocky as the man who had just ordered half of the food in the entire establishment.

"And who, might I ask, is your charming friend?" Ernie asked, not yet recognizing Kimberly.

"Oh come on Ernie. Don't tell me you don't recognize Kimberly Hart. Famous Pan Global Champion, who I might add, came here every day after school; to eat the exact thing she just ordered. Minus the kid's meals of course. By the way, when did you add kid's meals to the menu? If they had been there about twenty years ago, I would have come here before I was in high school, and into martial arts."

Ernie just stared at Rocky, then at Kim, then at Rocky again. Then down to the two kid's standing next to Kim. Kim smiled, and Ernie recognized her. The smile made her look much younger.

"What's wrong Ernie? Cat got your tongue?" Kim asked teasingly. "Or are you just so ashamed that you didn't recognize me?"

"Kimberly Hart. I haven't seen you here in years. Where did you go? By the way Rocky here is beaming, you weren't in touch with your friends, and they are quite happy to have you back. If I had known that you were coming, I would have hung up a sign. But that would be going a little over the edge, wouldn't it?"

"Just a little." Kim agreed. "Besides, my friends didn't know I was coming, it was a surprise for everyone."

"So, now that you are back, are you staying? I know there is a certain building in this town that literally has your name written on it."

"I know. But, I don't know if we are coming back yet. It is a big decision to make."

"And who, is 'we'?"

"Well, me and the twin's." She said indicating the two children standing next to her. "And Tommy, of course."

"Oh, of course. It would be Tommy. And, they do look quite a bit like him, as well as you."

"I guess. One of the reasons that it would be hard to move, is that Tommy has a job, where we live."

"Really? And what is it exactly that Mr. Oliver does?" Ernie asked curiously. Tommy had been out of touch as well.

"He is Doctor Oliver now. He teaches science at the high school in Reefside."

"Reefside, Reefside? Now where have I heard that name before? Oh I remember. As I recall, there have been quite a few power ranger sightings there. Not to mention that my niece owns a café there. Haley's Cyberspace Café, maybe you've heard of it?" Ernie said.

"Sorry, no. But when I go home, I'll be sure to look for it." Kim told him. "Well Ernie, it was nice talking to you. I should go now. My friends are waiting for their food, and you know how Rocky gets when he isn't fed."

"Hey!" Rocky protested. Ernie just laughed.

"I'll see you Kimberly."

"Ok, bye Ernie."

When she got back to the table with the pizzas, it was to find a very hungry group of people there.

"Jeez Kim! I know you just got out of the hospital and all." Said Zack. "But what on earth took you so long? Now, Rocky I can understand taking so long to get food. In the time you guys were gone, he could only have placed his order."

"Well, Rocky insisted on making me talk to Ernie." Kim said.

"I did not." Rock protested. "I only reminded him who you were. You were the one who had the conversation with him."

"Well, I guess you are right. He never really answered your question about kid's meal's, did he?"

"No." Rocky said dejectedly. "He didn't."

"Poor Rocky." Said Tanya. "Now he can never know the history of the Kids' Meal."

At this everyone laughed, even Rocky. It was easy to laugh now. Now that Kim was awake, and back in their lives, anything was possible. _Anything._

The rest of the afternoon passed in that fashion. With the old friends making fun of each other like they did when they were teenagers, and then laughing it all off. It was a great way to spend the day, with each other. But it was getting late, and they had been there for a few hours. Kat still had a three-hour drive ahead of her, and Kim needed to get the twin's home for their dinner, and before their bedtime. So with heavy hearts, Kim, Kat, and the twin's left, promising to call, and come visit soon. And of course, plan a wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-I do not own the power rangers.**

**Chapter Twelve-Ranger Duty Again**

During the ride home, Kim kept replaying everything in her head. Everyone had missed her so much, her students, her co-workers, Ernie, and most importantly of all- her friends. All of her old friends had missed her, and they had shown it. Smiling, Kim settled back in her seat for the long ride, and fell asleep.

* * *

"So, when are we gonna tell Dr. O what Dulcea told us?" Kira asked.

Although they had gone to Phaedos two days ago, the rangers still hadn't been able to talk to Dr. O. about it. He hadn't been home when they had gone there, and the next day he wasn't at school, which made them, wonder if something big had happened. Dr. O never ever missed work.

"Well, if he isn't here today, we will just have to go to his house to talk to him. The way Dulcea was talking, he really needs to know this." Ethan said.

"Yeah." Agreed Trent and Kira.

"What do you think Conner?" Asked Kira, knowing that he hadn't been paying any attention.

"Huh? What do I think about what?"

"Some leader you are." Kira said. "We just said that if Dr. O isn't here again today, then we should go talk to him at his house after school."

"Oh, ok." Conner said. It didn't make a difference to him, everyone else always made the important decisions, except in battle, when he finally took charge.

The four of them decided to go see if Dr. O was in his room yet. They had him first period, but they couldn't wait any longer. They knew that it was important that they talk to him right away. And it was very important. Luckily for them, Dr. O was in his room.

"Hey Dr. O." Conner said to his mentor. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing." Tommy said smiling. Which was something he hardly ever did in Conner's presence. He was usually either forcing himself to smile, or shaking his head in disbelief at the red ranger's stupidity.

"Are you feeling ok?" Asked Conner, referring to how his teacher had been absence from school the previous day, and of course, because he had noticed the smile.

"Of course Conner." Said Dr. O defensively, but still smiling. "I feel great."

"Woah. Are you sure?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just said 'Conner' and 'great' in the same sentence. And you were smiling the whole time." Kira said. "When that happens, something must be wrong. Especially if you are the one who said it."

"And you know what else?" Trent said. "You are here unusually early. You usually get here just as the bell is ringing for first period to start."

"I do not." Tommy told them.

"You do too." Ethan argued. "Every single day, except maybe for one or two exceptions- when you walked in right after the bell rang- you have walked in to this room, just on time."

"Wow, I didn't know you cared." Tommy said. "But seriously guys, nothing is wrong with me. Nothing at all. And if you think I am early, it's because I didn't have to worry about the twins today."

"Why not?" Kira asked curiously. As a single parent, he had to worry about the twins every day, because there was no one else to worry about them for him.

"I will tell you later." Tommy said. It was almost time for the bell to ring, and he didn't want other students to be walking into the room when he was trying to explain the situation with Kimberly to them. Haley might know who the twin's mother is, but the four teenagers didn't. Haley knew, because as one of Tommy's friends, she had been invited to the wedding, the wedding that had never happened.

"Ok. But we have to tell you something really important. The other day, two days ago, we went to Phaedos."

"What!?" Tommy said. "_You_ went to _Phaedos_? How and why?"

"Dulcea said-." Kira started.

"Dulcea? Oh no, you didn't." Tommy said. He now knew full well what had happened in his absence.

"Dulcea said that in a time of great need, other teenagers went to Phaedos in search of the great power, and that they received the powers of the Ninjetti." Kira continued. "She said that there was a great danger stirring around Earth, and that we needed greater powers than the ones we have. And she said something about you being there a long time ago by Earth standards, and how, by the time we got back the falcon would be reunited with the crane, and how there was great danger to the eagle and the dove. And that we needed to tell you about the danger."

Tommy just at there. He _had_ been reunited with the crane, but who were the eagle and the dove? Then it hit him, Ann and David. Of course, they would be in danger. Sure everyone was in danger because of some new threat, but they were the children of two power rangers, two of the most powerful rangers of all time. Tommy was called the greatest ranger ever, and Kimberly was the ultimate pink power holder, the greatest and original holder of the pink power.

Tommy forced himself to calm down. Class was about to start, and the twins were perfectly safe. They were with Kimberly and Kat, who would shortly be joined by other former power rangers, who were more than capable of defending themselves. Just then, the bell rang, and Tommy forced himself to stand up in front of his class.

"Ok everyone, take your seats. Just because I wasn't here yesterday doesn't mean that you don't have to take your tests today."

As one the whole class groaned. They had been hoping that in their teacher's absence, he would forget about the test.

"Everyone get a pencil out, and we will begin.

**Later**

As soon as school ended for the day, eight periods later, Tommy rushed out of his room and headed for the parking lot. He wanted to get home as quickly as possible. If he could get to the computers in the dino lair, he would be able to track the movements of Kim and the twin's, to see if there was any monster activity in Angel Grove. Especially since he now knew how to work them.

After practical speeding the whole way home, then rushing into the basement after quickly confirming that there was no one home, Tommy rushed down into his basement. After a quick scan, he saw that Angel Grove was completely monster free, and judging by the reading, it had been for quite some time. Just then, he heard the wall open, and the four dino thunder ranger walked in.

"Hey Dr. O." Conner called, in his usual greeting.

"So Dr. O, where are Ann and David?" Kira asked curiously. She had been wondering that all day long, and hadn't really been concentrating in any of her classes.

"Maybe you guys should sit down, this is going to be a long story." Tommy told the four teenagers, just as Haley walked in.

"Hey Haley, I am just telling the guys something about the twin's, maybe you should listen too." Tommy said.

"Ok." Haley said curiously, but not questioning what he wanted to tell everyone. She had absolutely no idea what was going on anyway.

"Well, first of all, the twin's aren't home right now, and they aren't at the daycare center. They are spending the day with their mother."

"What!?"

Haley's sudden outburst surprised everyone, well except for Tommy of course, he had expected this reaction. Every single person who knew Kim, who he had talked to in at leat the last twenty-four hours, had had the same reaction.

"Yes, Haley, they were with their mother." Tommy said smiling. "That is why I have been happy all day. Which the four of you noticed earlier.

"I know, that for as long as I have known you four, you have wanted to know who their mother was, but didn't think it was appropriate to ask. For all I know, you asked Haley who she was, and she told you not to ask me, and wouldn't tell you. And, if you had asked me, I wouldn't have told you anyway. But anyway, their mother and I were engaged. She was a gymnast, and she had her own studio in Angel Grove, where we both lived at the time. Well, about three years ago, she was working on her routine on the balance beam, when she fell off. She went into a coma and three moths later, the doctors found out that she was four months pregnant. Neither one of us had known that, and the doctors hadn't detected it in any of their tests. After another five months, when she still didn't wake up, the doctors had to perform a c-section, and the twins were born. A few months after that, I got offered a job at Reefside High School, and I excepted the job. Angel Grove reminded me too much of her, and I needed to get away form it all. So I took the twin's, and we moved here. Of course though, we moved her here too, she was at Angel Grove memorial, but they were able to move her to Reefside Memorial.

"So we were in essence a little family, with some minor differences to other families. Every day, I would go to work and leave the kids at the daycare, and every day I would pick them up after work, and we would go to visit her. Sometimes, some of our old friends would visit her also, but none of them lived here. Until, Jason moved here about a year ago, but that really isn't important. What is important, is that besides Jason, we were her only visitor's, her mother disowned her comatose daughter after she found out that she was pregnant. We have visited her every day, until two days ago, when she woke up."

"What, she woke up!" Haley shouted.

"Yes, she woke up. You might have guessed it already, but Haley knew her. They met a few times, but that was a long time ago. Anyway, she woke up, and yesterday, she came home. Today, she went with the twin's to visit our old friend's back in Angel Grove. And she wanted to check on her gymnastics studio, which her best friend, Trini, has been running for her. So now you know why I wasn't at school yesterday, I was bringing my fiancé home from the hospital. And today, I was 'unusually early' because I didn't have to drop the twin's off anywhere."

"Wow, Dr. O." Kira said softly. "We never knew. We all just assumed that she was dead, because we did ask Haley about her, and she told us not to talk about it. But Dr. O, _who_ is she? I mean, what's her name? You never said."

Tommy was about to answer Kira's question when he heard someone calling his name from upstairs, Kim and the twin's were home.

"Ok guys, that must be them right now. Just stay down here for a second. I haven't exactly gotten around to telling her about you guys yet."

"Sure Dr. O."

Tommy quickly went upstairs to find Kim and the twin's. He found Kim in the front room, sitting on the couch with Ann and David asleep on top of her. He quickly hurried over to help her out.

"Hey Beautiful." He said leaning over to pick David up. He was heavier than Ann.

"Hi Handsome, what took you so long?" Kim asked.

"I was in the basement." He answered.

"You have a basement too? This house is huge." Kim said, leaning her head against Tommy's shoulder as he sat down next to her, with David asleep on his lap.

"Yeah, do you want to see it?"

"Sure."

"Do you want me to put the kids upstairs in their rooms?" Tommy asked her.

"No, I like holding them. It helps to make up for everything that I missed." Kim said.

So they went downstairs, Tommy wanted to show her the dino lair, it was easier than telling her. When they went down there, Tommy led her over to the secret trap door hidden in the corner.

"Do I want to know what is down there?" Kim asked him suspiciously.

"Just trust me. Besides, you need to know what is down there."

"Ok, I trust you." Kim told him.

"I know. Here, I'll go first."

So Tommy went down the stairs, back into the dino lair, which was still occupied by Haley and the four teens.

"What do you want to show me Tommy?" Kim asked, as she walked down the stairs. Then, she stopped dead when she saw everything. The sub-basement was full of computers and other technology, the likes of which she had only ever seen in the old command center. Some of it, she even recognized from her old ranger days. The room also contained four color- coded teenager's, and a woman who slightly resembled someone Kim knew. But who it was, she couldn't figure out, even though she recognized the woman almost immediately.

"Haley?"

"Jeez Kimberly, what took you so long?" Haley said. "You know I'd hug you, but Ann is sleeping."

"That's ok." Kim said. "So, Tommy, this is what you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah, these are the dino thunder power rangers." Tommy replied, shocked at the way she had reacted. She didn't seem surprised to see that Tommy had a secret room under the basement of is house, where he kept highly advanced technology that was used to track the whereabouts of any evil thing or monster that came anywhere near Earth. In fact, Kim seemed to think that that was perfectly normal.

"Wait a minute." Kira said. "Did you say Kimberly?"

This question was directed at Haley, who nodded.

"As in Kimberly Hart? The first pink power ranger?" Ethan asked catching on to what Kira was saying.

"The one and only." Kim said smiling. "So, who's the current bad guy?"

"Well, so far, there is no bad guy." Tommy told her. "We destroyed Mesogog, who wanted to change the world back to the prehistoric times, when dinosaurs ruled the earth. So far, there haven't been any new threats."

"But Dulcea said that a new threat was stirring. She said that after the falcon was reunited wit the crane, the eagle and the dove would be in danger." Conner said.

"The eagle and the dove?" Kim asked. "Who are they?"

Then she remembered the sleeping child she was holding in her arms. She gasped.

"Not Ann and David? They're just kids. What would anyone want with them?"

"Well, you know, they call Dr. O the greatest power ranger ever." Trent said. "Plus, they have the powers of the crane and the falcon in them. Not to mention their own animal spirits."

"But which one is which? How do we know who the eagle is and who the dove is." Kira asked. "I mean, it has to make a difference. If they possess the wrong animal spirit, and it's powers, then it can't be good, can it?"

"No, I don't think it can." Haley said. "If something does happen, and they do receive their powers, then the results will most likely be disastrous if they are given possession of the wrong power. But I don't know any way to figure out what their power is unless they actually receive their powers the way all of you did. And you can't give little two-year olds the power."

"I don't know. The way I see it, you possess he spirit of the animal who you most resemble. Ann is a headstrong leader, she does resemble the eagle. And David seems to prefer to be in the background. He let's Ann lead him. But he is, well I don't know if this could be an accurate description for a two-year old, but he is firm with his decisions. Ann might lead him, but he is in control." Kim said. "But I could be wrong. I have only known them for two days. They could be entirely different."

"I know." Conner said. This was such an unexpected statement to be hearing that everyone just stared at him, even Kimberly who couldn't possibly know that he acted like an idiot most of the time. "Which one is older?"

"I don't know." Kim said, turning to Tommy. "Tommy? Which one was born first?"

"Umm." Tommy said.

"Oh come on Dr. O. Don't tell me that you forgot." Trent said.

"Hold on, I remember now." Tommy said. "It was David. But I don't see why that matters Conner."

"It matters, because of what Dulcea said." When everyone just looked at Conner he threw up his hands in exasperation. "Jeez, am I the only one who pays attention when people are talking?"

At this, everyone just burst into laughter. Well, Kim didn't, she didn't understand what was so funny.

"Oh come on guy's. Do you want to know what I have to say or not?" Conner said. When everyone stopped laughing, he started talking again. "Dulcea said that the eagle and the dove were in danger. Not the dove and the eagle."

When everyone just stared at him he continued.

"When she was talking about Dr. O being reunited with Kim, that isn't what she said. She said that the _crane_ would be reunited with the falcon. Not that the_ falcon_ would be reunited with the crane. It matters because of the way she said it. Dr. O has probably been visiting you for however long it was that you were in the hospital, so he was technically already with you. Kim on the other hand, was off somewhere else, in her head or something. So when she woke up, she was reunited with Dr. O, who was already united with her.

"David was born first, so theoretically, he should be the eagle." Conner continued. "Kim, you said that you thought that Ann resembled the eagle more, but you forget that our animal spirits represent what is inside of us, not the way we act. So, David is the eagle, and Ann is the dove."

"Wow." Ethan muttered, after no one said anything for a minute. "I never thought that I would see the day when Conner had to explain something to me, and it made sense."

"You know, Conner." Said Kim. "I think that your explanation is very logical, it makes a lot of sense. And I for one don't understand why everyone keeps implying that you are an idiot, or at least that you act like one."

"Well, you don't see him every day, and see how he acts every day. You just met the guy about fifteen minutes ago." Trent said. "But I can see how he would seem like a genius to you."

"I don't know about genius. I happen to know a genius, and I am sorry to say Conner, but you are very far from it. But you do seem very smart." Kim said kindly to Conner.

"Smart I guess." Tommy said. "But definitely not intelligent."

While everyone was debating about how smart they thought Conner was (or in everyone but Kim's case, how smart they thought he wasn't), Conner just stood there watching it all. It was a nice to have someone think that he was smart for a change.

Just then though, something happened that no one had expected. And when I say no one, I mean no one. What happened was, that out of nowhere, Goldar appeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-I do not own the power rangers, or Goldar, or anything else that is related to the power rangers in any way, everything belongs to someone else, even though I wish it didn't. **

**Chapter Thirteen-Of Eagle and Dove**

"Hello Rangers." Goldar said. He would pay for being there later. Now, he had to act as if he knew why he was there.

"Goldar?" Kim said. "Sorry if I seem a little stupid right now, I might have suffered some memory loss, but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Don't you wish?" Goldar snarled. And before anyone could move, there was a bright flash of light, and Tommy, Kim, Ann, and David were all gone.

Haley and the rangers just stood there.

"Um, what just happened?" Asked Conner, breaking the silence.

"Some apparently un-dead monster from the past has just materialized in our secret lair, kidnapped the people we were supposed to protect, and disappeared again." Ethan summarized.

"But why?" Kira asked. "I mean, sure we were surprised, but why would he do that now, when he would be in a room full of power rangers? If he hadn't had the element of surprise on his hands, we would have defeated him."

Before anyone could respond to Kira, they all heard a loud crash come from upstairs. They went quietly up the stairs to see who it was. When they reached the first floor, they heard voices.

"-And mom called him a genius. That was the worst landing ever. And what's more, we didn't even go anywhere. We, are just upstairs, in our own kitchen." A voice, apparently from the kitchen, said.

"Oh, calm down. We'll just go back downstairs and ask Billy what went wrong." Another voice answered.

The four rangers and Haley looked at each other. The people in the kitchen sounded human enough, but who were they? They certainly weren't anyone that they knew. And who was Billy? However, they didn't have much time to contemplate those questions, because they heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the basement door, which they were all hiding behind. All of a sudden, the door was thrust open, to reveal two teenagers, a boy and a girl, who both looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old.

"Woah!" The girl said. "Who are you, and what are you doing in our house?"

"What do you mean 'What are you doing in our house'?" Conner said. "This isn't your house. Who are you anyway?"

"Well, I certainly don't know what you're talking about." The boy said. "But my name is David Oliver, and this is my sister, Ann."

Haley and the rangers just stared at them. It was impossible!

"What? That is not possible." Kira said.

"Actually, it is." The girl, Ann, said. "Because you see, we are Ann and David Oliver."

"Don't you mean David and Ann Oliver?" Asked Ethan, sort of catching on. "Because you know, David is older."

"You know, I have been trying to tell her that my whole life." David said appreciatively to Ethan.

"How did you know that?" Ann asked suspiciously. "Who do you work for?"

"What are you talking about Ann Trinity Oliver? I don't work for anyone. Currently, I am unemployed, have been for some time."

"How did you know my name? Nobody knows my name."

"I know your name." Her brother said. "But your right, how did you know that, and who are you? Who cares who you work for, although, you did just say that you don't work for anyone."

"I knew that, because I know you, right now. And Conner, this is their house. They live here right now. You just don't recognize them. Just like you don't recognize the name Billy. As in Billy Cranston, the first blue power ranger. Oh, and by the way, my name is Ethan."

"No way." David said. "It actually worked. See I told you that Billy was genius."

"Wait. Back up a second." Ann said. "I am so totally lost."

"Tell me about it." Kira said to her.

"Well, for starters, forget backing up a second, try backing up fourteen years." Ethan said.

"Wait, you mean that it really did work. Wow, I guess he really is a genius." Ann said.

"Hold on." Trent said. "In case you haven't noticed, the rest of us are still lost."

"It is really simple actually." Ethan said. "You do know them. Just not the _them_ that are here right now. This, as they have already told you, is David and Ann Oliver. But the David and Ann Oliver fourteen years from now."

"Woah." Said Kira catching on. "You mean these are Dr. O's twin's in fourteen years. Um, how did they get here?"

"Dr O? Oh my gosh! If you are Ethan." Said David pointing at Ethan. "Then you are Conner, Trent, and who are you?"

"Kira." Kira said pointing to herself, why did they recognize the guys, but not her? The twins looked at each other for a second after she introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you Kira." David said, stepping forward. Kira shook his hand, uncertainly.

"Stop! Just stop." Haley suddenly said. The twin's looked at each other.

"Haley." They said together.

"Ok, you are the Oliver Twin's Fourteen years from now. Billy Cranston, genius, and former blue ranger built a time machine that sent you here. They are the current rangers." Haley said, indicating the four teen's beside her. "But why are you here?"

"Well, we really don't know why exactly. See, this guy told us that we had to go to the past to save ourselves, our parents, and umm…this other person. So, Uncle Billy built this really funny looking time machine, which sent us to the point in time when everyone needed to be saved. If we don't do it, this umm…guy, won't be alive, and we won't be alive, and our mom won't be alive, and this other person won't be alive. And most importantly of all, the future will be destroyed. Well, the future, as we know it anyway. Which actually isn't that bad, yet anyway. So, we came back to save the future. And let me tell, you, the way this guy described it, the future really needs saving."

"But who is 'this guy'? And who is the other person, and why do all these people die?" Haley asked.

"Well." Ann tried to explain. "When we were two years old, we were kidnapped by this monster who was supposed to be dead, and we were brought to this bad guy who was really mad that we were there, and then she locked us up. Well, we don't know what she did with our dad, but she sure did something because the next time we saw him, he wouldn't look at our mom or us, and when he did, he looked like he wanted to kill us. So, then, she made us be evil and all, and she made mom dress up in this costume that made her look like a bad guy, and sent her to attack her old friends, who destroyed her. But she wanted to be destroyed, because she knew that dad would 'wake up' as she put it. And he kinda sorta did wake up. But just long enough to release us from the evil spell, and smuggle us to Aunt Trini and Uncle Billy. But after that he was turned evil again. After that, we never saw our dad again. But we remember him, because we have lots of pictures. You see, Aunt Trini and Uncle Billy brought us here to our house to live, knowing that it would be the last place anyone would look. And they raised us here. And one day, they brought us downstairs to the old dino lair, and showed us this big um… thingy, with something in it. And next to it, there was this other thingy, which was our mom's spirit. It was really confusing. But anyway, they made us call on our Ninjetti spirits, and we became Power Rangers. We call ourselves the Ninjetti 2.0. Kinda stupid I know, but it was David's idea, and Trini and Billy both liked it. They thought it was cute or something, anyway, I don't like it. But we really don't use our powers all that often. We have to remain hidden, otherwise we will be found, and probably destroyed, because we have grown more powerful than possible. The only two combined, stronger power rangers were our parents. And we have their powers, in a way. But, now you know the story. We came from the future, because it needs to be saved, and we need the help of you guys to do it, because you are the Power Rangers. Oh yeah, and I guess _we_ don't really die, not yet anyway."

"Wow, that's quite a life story." Trent commented. "And I thought my life was bad as an evil ranger."

"There is just one thing I don't get." Kira said. "Who is the other person you are saving besides yourselves, and your parents?"

"Well, now that you know the whole story, I guess we could tell you. But you won't like the answer." David told her. "You see, not only did our mother go up against her old friends, she went up against every single power ranger since the beginning. And it was one of the rangers that died. Well, actually it was you, Kira that died. We had to come back to save you too. That's why we knew everyone except for you."

Kira just looked at them.

"I am going to die?"

"Well, that isn't going to happen." Ethan stated, quite sure of himself. "And are you even allowed to tell her that?"

"Yes, and we came back to prevent her from dying. We came here to make sure you live to old age."

"So, you said you invoked your Ninjetti powers?" Conner said, trying to change the subject. "What are your animal spirit's?"

"Mom knew that you would ask us that." David said, smiling. "You were right, I am the eagle, and Ann is the dove."

"Do you have any idea how boring that is?" Ann asked. "Sure, you guys all get colorful costumes, but we are both white. Plain white costumes. The most boring thing that I have ever seen. But the black belts are good. And they are accurate."

"Hey!" Trent said defensively. "What do you have against white?"

"Well it's ok for you. There are three other colors on your team. We have two people, one color, and it's not even a real color."

"Yes it is, you just want to be a different color, because dad was already white, and you don't want to be pink, 'cuz that's moms color, and Trini was yellow, and Billy was blue. And of course, you can't be red, because Uncle Jason was red, and it's a guy's color. And you can't be green, because that is an ugly color. You can't be orange, even though no one has ever been orange, but it's an ugly color too. You've never really opposed the color purple, but I suppose that is just too girly."

"Hey, I never said that purple was a bad color, I just never thought of it. Besides, why would I have a problem with girly things. I would love to be the color pink if someone in our family hadn't already been that color. You are a guy, you just don't understand, you just can't repeat outfits. You can wear things again, but they have to be different. And news-flash, those uniforms haven't changed in over a thousand years, they aren't gonna change just 'cuz I want 'em to."

"You know." Ethan interrupted. "If I didn't know that you guys fought so much because you are brother and sister, then I would think that you two were married."

"I." Said Ann, "Would never marry an idiot."

"Neither would I." Said David.

"What's wrong who you two?" Asked Ethan. "Don't you guys have sarcasm in the next decade?"

"It's definitely a possibility."

"Whatever." Kira said. "Right now we need to focus on how to find Kim and Dr. O, and well, you guys, I guess. Did your mom say anything about where you were taken."

"She said something about the moon." Ann said.

"The moon?" Kira repeated. "I'm trying to remember, what happened on the moon? Didn't someone live there or something?"

"Yeah." Ethan said. "It was the home of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Also, there was that mission that all of the red rangers went on there."

"Ok. Well, Zedd and Rita are dead, right?"

"Wasn't Goldar dead too?" Trent asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Ethan agreed. "But nobody knows for sure if he was really destroyed, like Zedd and Rita were."

"So, my best guess would be that we have to go to the moon. Wasn't there like a moon palace up there or something?" David asked.

"Yeah, it's where Zedd and Rita lived. Along with Scorpina, Goldar, and Rita's brother, Rito. I know that the palace is still there, even if its inhabitants are dead." Ethan told everyone.

"So." Said Kira. "Next stop the moon."

"Who's going to the moon?" A voice asked from the doorway.

**A/N-guess who came over? I bet it's really obvious right? Well, we'll just have to wait and find out if you were right.**

**I read and re-read this chapter a million times. I hope there aren't any mistakes in it. And I tried to make sure everyone's lines are identified clearly.**

**So, do you like the two new characters? Well, really they were already in the story, but do you like the twist? Right now, I'm working on a sequel to this story, and you should know that I really like time travel. And that's all I'm saying about the sequel for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-As usual, I don't own them. **

**Chapter Fourteen-Places To Go, and Death's To Die**

Everyone turned around, to see Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Aisha, and Kat all standing there. No on had heard them come in, and the group didn't even know why they were here, or how. It was Ann who broke the silence.

"Oh My Gosh! Jason, Kat, Zack, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya! We haven't seen any of you guys in ages!"

They all just stared at her.

"Who are you?" Jason asked suspiciously. "I don't know who you are, but you seem to know us very well."

"Would it help if she had called you Uncle Jase, Aunt Kitty, Uncle Z, Uncle Rock, Aunt Sha, Uncle Addy, and Aunt Tanny?" David asked.

"Ok, you are officially creeping me out." Tanya said. "Who are you?"

"Gosh, you didn't used to be this dumb. Come on Uncle Billy you sent us here, don't _you_ know who we are?" Asked Ann.

"I must confess. I am totally clueless as to your identity's." Billy told her.

"Well, now that I think about it, you wouldn't know, would you?" Ann said.

"Woah! Dude, how did you understand him?" Asked Rocky.

"I, well we, grew up with him. Him and our Aunt Tree." Ann told Rocky.

"I guess none of you know who they are." Trent said. "They are the future Ann and David Oliver."

"Dude, its David and Ann." David told him.

"Whatever."

"Wait a minute." Trini said. "What do you mean you grew up with us? What happened to your parents, and why are you here? And while we are talking about this, where are your parents, and um…you? Oh, my head. I'm so confused."

"They were all kidnapped by Goldar." Kira told them. "They were sent back in time, by Billy, to save themselves, Kim, Dr. O, and the future."

Everyone just stared. It was Billy who broke the silence.

"I sent you back, but how?"

"You built, like the awesomest time machine ever. But really, it was someone else's idea that we be sent back, you just did the actual sending." David told him.

"Yeah, it was so cool. It was like a cross between the teleportation thing, and a time machine. Unfortunately though, it was only a prototype, we can't go back, until we save the future. And for that we need the help of the power rangers. We are going to the moon, because our mother told us too. You can come with us if you want, but I don't know if that is such a good idea, because none of you will really be able to breathe." Ann said.

"And how, exactly will _you_ be able to breathe?" Jason asked curiously. "Last time I checked, you were human too, which means that you need oxygen. Unless of course the genius over here invented something to help you breathe."

"We, are power rangers. Well sort of anyway. You guys did way more than we will ever do. He said we couldn't go out, because then someone might discover that we are still alive."

"Who is he?" Kat asked curiously. **(a/n- curiosity killed the cat)**

"We aren't allowed to divulge that information, until the time is right. And when that time comes, trust me, you'll know." Ann told her.

"Ok, but about you guys not being able to go out, how did you go to school and stuff?" Trini asked.

"Oh, come on, Trini Cranston, your husband is a genius. We were home-schooled." David said.

"Actually, it's Trini Kwan. For now anyway."

"Oh yeah. That's right. You guy's didn't get married until after-." Ann had been about to say something when her brother nudged her very hard in the side. She quickly stopped speaking.

"After what?" Trini asked curiously. "Come on, tell us. It's not going to hurt anyone."

"Well actually, it hurt everyone." David told his Aunt slowly and hesitantly. "You two got married after…after Kira and mom died."

Everyone was silent. So, Kim had woken up after all of this time, just to die. Killed probably by someone who should have been dead years ago. Not to mention that the newest yellow ranger was going to die, too. She didn't look shocked to hear about it though. The twin's had probably already told her.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know." Tanya said quietly.

"How could you know?" Asked David. "It technically hasn't even happened yet. And that is why we are here, to make sure that it doesn't."

"Who killed her?" Jason asked in a quiet voice. Kim was like a sister to him. He wanted to know who he should hurt for killing his little sister.

"I don't know if we should tell you that. I mean sure, the person who actually did it was very sorry, afterward, but they had no way of knowing that it was her. After she died, and you had the wedding, we were adopted by Aunt Trini and Uncle Billy. We moved into our old house, and after that, we lost contact with everyone. They, you, were all heart-broken after it happened. She was the heart of the team, mom was. But years later, she sorta came back. But we couldn't tell anyone, because all of you had left. We couldn't find any trace of anyone who had ever been a power ranger before, it was if the entire legacy had vanished except for the five of us." Ann said.

"How did she come back? If she was dead, it would have been impossible." Billy stated.

"No, it is not impossible. Well, not for a former power holder it isn't. Besides, she still had the power of the crane. That is also how she recovered so quickly after she woke up. She had her power to help her heal. She came back in a sort of spirit form. Kind of like a ghost I guess. It was really weird. But ever since then, we have been working on a way to come back here. To change what happened." David explained.

"But you can't do that." Kira protested.

"But Kira, we are doing it to save you. To save everyone." Ann said, with surprise in her voice.

"You keep saying that, but who do you really want to save? Me or your family?" Kira asked. "Besides, you can't just change history. You can't rewrite the lives of the entire population of the world. Kim and I were meant to die, that is why we died. You can't change someone's destiny. No one can."

"Someone can. It's not us, but someone can change anyone's destiny." Ann told her. "Besides, you and mom were never meant to die. Who gets put on this earth just for the sole purpose of dying?"

"And who would that be?" Kira asked.

"We aren't allowed to tell you that." David said quickly.

"Let me guess, same person who sent you here. And the same person who probably made it possible for your mother to come back too." Kira said sarcastically.

"Our mother came back because she was needed. She felt the cry of the falcon. He is in grave danger. The falcon must fly forever with the crane. They are soulmates." Ann stated.

"Well guess what, the way you are talking, the crane is dead. And guess what, no matter what might happen in the next fourteen years, she is never coming back. Not as a human or a spirit thing, or as anything else. As far as I am concerned, the moment you told me that Kimberly Hart died in the future, she died in the present. And as for me dying, good! That means I won't have to live with seeing you two try to change what was meant to be, even if I have to see it now!"

And with that, Kira ran from the room and out of the house. After giving the Oliver twin's an apologetic look, Conner followed her, to see if he could help.

"What's wrong with _her_?" Rocky asked.

"What do you think is wrong? She just found out that in the not so distant future, she is going to die. How do you think she feels?" Haley snapped.

"I'd think that she would feel grateful that we are trying to save her." Ann said.

"She doesn't want to feel grateful, because she doesn't want to get her hope's up that you will succeed in your mission. You will not just be going up against an unknown evil, you will be going up against the two most powerful power rangers in history." Billy said. "You already said that the crane and the falcon will fly together forever. But what if they flew together and they were evil?"

"But they don't fly together. Not anymore anyway." Trent said. "Didn't you say that someone turned you and your parents evil? Well whoever it was sent your mother out to be killed. Which means that she didn't care about her. After your father was able to free you, she just took him and disappeared again. No one saw them again. No one saw Tommy again anyway. Whoever it was that took all of you just wanted him and that is all."

"But who was it?" Asked Aisha.

"There is only one way to find out." Ethan told everyone. "We need to go to the moon, and see if anyone has secretly been living there."

"I agree with Ethan." Jason said.

"So do I." Everyone else said.

"There is just one problem." Zack pointed out. "We can't all go. None of us have any powers except for the teenagers, and we can't let them go all by themselves."

"I know." Haley suddenly said. "Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Billy and Kat all have Ninjetti powers. They can use them and go with."

"That's the best idea we have." Rocky said. "It'll have to do. Come on guys."

So as one the former, current, and future Ninjetti rangers lined up, and powered up.

"Ninjetti! The Ape!"

"The Frog!"

"The Bear!"

"The Crane!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Owl!"

"The Fox!"

"The Eagle!"

"The Dove!"

When all of the shouts had died down, nine rangers were revealed, all dressed in different colors, except for the twin's. As for Trent, his uniform had changed colors, at least he thought it had, for all he knew it had been this color the entire time. He was no longer the white ranger, he was now the silver ranger. The twin's were both dressed in white, just as their father had been, many years ago.

"Wow, you guys make a pretty impressive rainbow." Tanya commented. And they did. They had red, black, yellow, pink, blue, blue, silver, white, and white.

"But what about Conner and Kira?" Asked Trent. "If they come back, don't they need to come with us?"

"_If_ they come back." Jason said. "Then we sill send them. Now, how are we going to get you there in the first place. It's too bad we don't have that teleporter, like we did when Zordon was around."

At that last statement, the twin's looked at each other for a brief second. It was such a quick glance, that no one noticed it. Then, Haley spoke up.

"Actually, Tommy took the old computer's from the ruins of the command center. They are in the basement right now. A couple days ago we got them to start working again, we might be able to find something in them."

"Oh wow." Billy said softly. "I really missed those old computers. I know exactly where to find what you are looking for."

So Billy led everyone down to the basement, so the nine Ninjetti could be teleported to the moon.

**A/N-Just cuz I know you really want to know how everyone got there, I'll tell you. They were 'mysteriously teleported there'. You'll probably figure it out for yourself who did it by the end of the story. I might even come out and actually say who it was, so you don't have to hurt your heads thinking about it. jk. I'm not going to tell you until the second to last chapter. I think that's when that part is anyway. maybe its a chapter before that.**

**After looking through this chapter, I realized how confusing it would have been before. There were soooooooo many lines that didn't say who specifically said them. I'm not sure, but it think I gave everyone who appeared in this chapter a line or many more. And one more thing, does this story make any sense? I think it got just a little confusing in this chapter.**

**Next chapter Kim, Tommy and the younger twins are back in, and the identity of the 'bad guy' is revealed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n-sorry it took like a week to update. my computer got messed up and it didn't work. so, here's chapter fifteen.**

**Disclaimer-insert statement here that says I disclaim any knowledge of owning the power rangers, but wish that I did. **

**Chapter Fifteen-The Moon**

"Kira, Stop!"

Conner was running after Kira, who wasn't stopping, for anyone. Running a little faster, Conner managed to grab Kira's arm and pull her to a stop.

"LET GO OF ME CONNER!" Kira shouted. Tears were streaming down her face.

"No." Conner said firmly. "Kira tell me what's wrong. You went crazy back there."

"Well, what did you expect?" Kira asked him, still crying. "I was having a perfectly normal, somewhat chaotic day. But I'm used to it, the life of a power ranger. And the next thing I know, two teenagers appear out of nowhere. Teenager's I happen to know, although the way I know them, they are toddlers. And these two people are telling me that sometime in the near future, I am going to die. So no Conner, nothing is wrong, nothing at all."

"Shh Kira." Conner told her. Pulling her into his arms in a comforting hug. "You'll be alright. You heard the twin's. They came back to save you. And they are going to. We all are. You'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Kira said almost whimpering, looking up into Conner's face. "Are you sure I'll be alright."

"Of course I'm sure. Kira, nothing is going to happen to you." Kira smiled at him. He was being so kind to her, he was always so kind to her, and thoughtful. And all of a sudden, Kira was kissing Conner. Right in the middle of the road, although there wasn't any traffic. And Conner was kissing her back. Then they heard a voice behind them.

"Aww, how cute." It was Goldar. He was back.

As one, Kira and Conner broke apart. Glancing at each other, they nodded. They shouted together.

"Ninjetti!"

"The Leopard!"

"The Lion!"

And both of them leapt together into battle with the fierce warrior, who was supposed to be dead.

"You know." Kira said to Goldar. "I could have sworn that someone mentioned you were dead. But maybe I was just hearing things."

"In your dreams." Came the reply from he gold monster.

"How about we fulfill my dreams Conner." Kira said.

"Why not?" Conner replied.

So the two Ninjetti went in for a final attack, but the instant before either of them made contact with the monster in any way, he disappeared again.

"Where did he go?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. But we should get back." Conner said.

"Yeah." Kira agreed.

So the two of them rushed back down the road, into Dr. O's house, and down into the basement, where the rest of the Ninjetti, and former ranger's were already assembled.

"Woah! What happened to you guys? You look pretty beat up." Zack commented.

"We ran into our friendly neighborhood pest, Goldar." Conner told them. "What about you guy's, what's with the outfits?"

Both of them had noticed that they were not the only one's to have called upon their Ninjetti powers.

"We, are going to the moon." Kat told them. "We were just about to leave. They were going to send you two later, if you came back. But now, you can come with us."

So the last two Ninjetti got in line with everyone else, and a few seconds later, in eleven streaks of light, they were all gone.

"Well." Said Tanya. "That takes care of that, but what if Goldar comes back? Sure he was easy to defeat whenever we went up against him before, but that was when we had powers. And we didn't always defeat him."

"I don't know what we can do." Jason said. "Besides, there is no guarranty that Goldar will be the monster that attacks. It could be anyone from the past. Since we don't know who is in charge on the other end, we have no way of knowing what we will be going up against."

"But how do we defeat the unknown?" Asked Zack.

"I don't know." Jason replied.

Kimberly felt someone shaking her. She had been sleeping. No, not exactly sleeping. She couldn't remember going to sleep. The last thing she remembered was finding herself being teleported by Goldar into one of Rita's old Dark Dimension's, then nothing. The twin's hadn't been with her. The twin's! Kimberly forced herself to wake up. She found herself face to face with David.

"Mommy, where are we?" He asked. There were dry tears streaked down his dirty face. Who knows how long they had been here, and he had been awake all by himself.

"I don't know baby." Kim said getting up quickly and looking around. "Where is Ann, sweetie?"

"Over there." David said pointing to the other side of the room.

Kimberly quickly went over to go check on her daughter.

"Annie. Come on Annie girl. Wake up for mommy." Ann moaned softly.

"Mommy? Mommy where are you?"

"Right here girl. Come on, open your eyes. That's a good girl. Come on, time to wake up."

"Mommy my head hurts."

"I know baby. Mine too."

"Where are we mommy?"

"I don't know."

"Where's daddy."

Kim looked around again. There wasn't any sign of Tommy anywhere.

"I don't know, but he'll be here soon. Come on honey, let's see if you can get up."

"Mommy, it hurts my head when I move."

"You'll be ok. Just sit up, and mommy will see if there's anything wrong with your head."

Ann sat up, and Kimberly quickly checked to make sure there was no damage to her skull. She didn't know where the twin's had been. She didn't know what they had been through. And she didn't know where Tommy was.

"You'll be fine Ann. Come here David." Kim said, motioning for her son to come to the other side of the room. He walked over, slowly.

"Are you ok David?"

"I'm just a little tired mommy. Can I take a nap now?"

"Take a nap? Daddy told me that you don't like to take naps."

"Don't like naps mommy. But I'm so tired."

"Just try to stay awake for a little longer. You can do it David. Here, come sit down next to Ann."

"OK mommy."

While Ann and David sat down next to each other, supporting each other's weight, Kim got up and looked around the room they were in. But you couldn't exactly call it a room. Kim recognized it as one of Rita's old Dark Dimension's. It was a perfectly circular room, with no windows, no door's, and no ways out. The only way to open the dark dimension was to use magic, and Kimberly didn't know any magic. Kim wished that she knew where Tommy was. She needed him. Kim had only known these children for two days. She hardly knew anything about them. The most she knew was that David hated taking naps, and he was led around by Ann most of the time. Ann wanted a dog, and she liked being the center of attention. She didn't know if either one of them had any allergy's, or other medical condition's. There was no way she could just walk into their lives and be able to take care of them. Kim didn't even know their names, except for their first names of course. Did they have middle names? Was their last name Hart, Oliver, or perhaps Oliver-Hart? Maybe it was Hart-Oliver? She could ask the twins about themselves. It would keep them awake, and it would help her. She couldn't let them go to sleep. Not yet. Not when she didn't know what was wrong with them.

"Ann? David?"

"Yes mommy?" The twins asked in unison.

"We are going to play a game. When I ask you a question, you have to tell me the answer, ok?"

"Ok mommy." Came the sleepy reply.

"You've got to stay awake now. Ok, we'll start with an easy one. What is your name?"

"Ann Trinity Oliver-Hart."

"David Jason Oliver-Hart."

"Good job guys. Ok, next question. What aren't you allowed to do?"

"I can't eat peanuts." Answered Ann.

"Can't drink milk." David told her.

"Ok, what is your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Blue."

They continued like that for some time. Kimberly asking them questions that would help her if something went wrong and something happened to Tommy.

"Ok guys, last question. Who is older, Ann or David." Kimberly knew the answer to this question, she just wanted to make sure that they could remember things.

"I'm older." David said.

"I think I should be the older one." Ann said.

"I know."

All of a sudden, there was a flash behind them, and two people appeared in the room. One of them, Kim recognized as Tommy, after she had turned around.

"Well, well, well. Doesn't this look cozy." Kim did not recognize the voice. Although it did seem familiar.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Kim asked the woman before her.

"Well now, little crane. Don't you think you can figure that one out for yourself? I want to rule the world. Something that _other's_ could not accomplish." The strange woman totally ignored the other question.

"What do you want with us? And what have you done to Tommy?" For Tommy had not moved or made a sound since entering the dimension.

"I want to destroy you. And seeing as I am about to do so, I think I will tell you what I have done to the falcon. He is just under a spell. But with your death, the spell will become permanent, and we will be bound together forever. There really isn't anything you can do about it. You are just a puny little girl who never should have been given all of that power."

"But what about my kids, what are you going to do with them? Please don't kill them." Kim pleaded.

"Well, they cannot possibly be allowed to live. They have the spirit of the crane within them." The woman snarled.

"But they do not possess the crane! Leave them alone. They are just children." Kim cried.

"But children grow up. You did. I did. But then again, I never really had much of a childhood, thanks to you and all others like you. And it does not matter if they possess the crane, if they embrace it, or if they use it. It is in them, and it must be destroyed. The crane must not be allowed to live.

"Now, I grow tired of your questions. Stand up. The children will remain here. They will be dead soon."

"NO!" Kim shouted.

"Yes. Now stand up!" The woman waved her staff in Kim's direction.

Kimberly was forced to her feet by magic.

"I can see this is going to be difficult. Well, not as difficult as it will be for you're little friends. I will make you into an evil warrior. Yes, that will do. You will attack that planet you call home, and your friends will come to stop you. But they will not know that it is you. Yes, I can see it all now. It will be so much fun to watch!

"Now, to make you my warrior of Evil." The mysterious woman stuck her hand out of the darkness, and a beam of purple energy left it, and consumed Kimberly's body. She was enveloped in Evil. The light glowed bright for a moment, then it disappeared. Kimberly knelt down in front of her mistress.

"That's better. Now rise before me. You are my dark warrior of the night. Go to Reefside, reek havoc upon the town, challenge the power rangers, and try to destroy them." The woman commanded.

"Yes, my mistress."

"Now go, get out of my sight."

And Kim left leaving her children alone with the evil woman and their father, who couldn't recognize them.

"Where did mommy go?"

"Mommy left you. She doesn't love you anymore, so she left. She didn't like having two annoying little brats for children." The woman said menacingly.

"Mommy wouldn't call us brats. Mommy loves us. She wouldn't leave." David stated bravely.

"But she did. Too bad for the little Oliver twin's, no more Mommy for them. And no more daddy either. He is leaving you now too. He doesn't love you anymore either. So I guess you aren't the Oliver twin's anymore. You are just the twin's, unloved by everyone."

And with that final evil word of farewell, the mysterious woman left the twin's alone in the dark dimension, followed obediently by their father.

"Davie, do you think that mean lady was telling the truth? Do mommy and daddy not love us anymore?" Ann asked quietly.

"Course they do. They are mommy and daddy. They have to love us." David replied in the most confident way he could muster. And he was being quite confident, for a two-year old.

"Are you sure?" Ann questioned her brother.

"Course I'm sure. I'm older, so I'm smarter. I say mommy and daddy still love us, so they do." David answered.

"Ok Davie. Do you think we can sleep now, I'm really tired?" Ann pleaded.

"Mommy said we have to stay awake." David told her.

"Ok Davie." Ann said. She trusted her brother completely. She couldn't not trust him. He was her Davie. And she loved him. So she did everything he told her to do.

**A/N-So I lied. You got to find out that the 'bad guy' wasn't really a guy. So, any guesses on who she is? I am almost positive that they reveal her identity in the next chapter. But if it isn't, please don't yell at me.**

**Do you think Ann and David sound to sophisticated for two-year olds? i tried not to make there talking too complicated, but seeing as i'm not two, i didn't know how to write their lines that well.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I, can, in no way, claim any knowledge of owning the power rangers. But if you have any knowledge about that, please tell me.**

**Chapter Sixteen-The Battle for Tommy**

"Where exactly are we?"

"Duh, we're on the moon."

"Yeah, I guessed that much."

The eleven rangers had been teleported to the moon from the dino lair, but they didn't know where they were on the moon. Haley had said she would try to get them as close as possible to the palace, but it was nowhere in sight.

"I don't see anything, do you?" Kat asked Aisha.

"Nope, not a thing." Came the reply. "Unless of course you _are_ counting the empty landscape, and all of the moon dust. Then I see something. But other than that, no."

"Hey Billy, do you think that maybe Zedd's shield is still in place?" Adam asked.

"That's impossible. It would have gone done when he was destroyed. It was made by his magic, and when he died, his magic died with him." Billy answered.

"Then where is the moon palace? I don't see anything except for moon dust." Rocky said.

All of a sudden, there was a shimmer of light in front of them, and Billy, who had been walking in front, got thrown back.

"Well," Billy said getting up. "I think we found something.

"Haley?" He continued into his communicator. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. Did you find them?" Haley's voice crackled over the device on his wrist.

"No, not yet. When you teleported us here, where did you send us?" Billy asked.

"I sent you to the only coordinates I have for the moon palace. As far as I can tell, they sent you to about five yards from the spot where the shield used to be."

"Well, I've got some news for you. The shield is still there, and we can't get through it. Do you think you could help us on that?"

"I'll do what I can." Haley told him.

A moment later, the shield shimmered in front of them again, then it was gone, and everyone could see the Moon Palace standing one hundred feet away from them.

"Thanks Haley."

"No problem guys, good luck."

"Thanks again, we'll contact you when we find them, or if we need some backup." Billy informed her.

"Got it."

Billy turned off his communicator and started walking towards the moon palace, this time with Kat.

"So Kat, any idea where we are going?"

"Nope. But I might be able to find the throne room once we get inside."

"In that case lead on."

"Yeah." Agreed Rocky. "The sooner we rescue them, the sooner we can get back. I'm starving."

"That's Rocky, always thinking of his stomach." Aisha said, trying very hard not to laugh. She couldn't laugh now, this was a very serious situation.

"Everyone be very quiet, we don't know what's in there." They had reached the entrance to the palace.

"When we get inside, I will lead you to the throne room." Kat continued. "After that, we should be able to find where they are being kept, if they are even here."

"What if they aren't here?" Trent asked.

"Then we are back at square one. But I'm pretty sure someone is here. Someone went to all of that trouble making sure the palace was hidden, and it had to be someone pretty powerful, this palace is huge." Kat informed everyone.

One by one, the eleven rangers followed Kat into the palace. They followed her through passageways, hidden doors, and other rooms. They had been in the palace for ten minutes, when they stopped outside of a door that looked pretty important.

"Well, here we are. This is the door into the throne room."

All of a sudden, they heard voices coming from within the room. They all leaned closer to hear what the voices were saying.

"-the most powerful of all. Nothing can stop us once the three of them are out of the way. It will be the most powerful union in the entire universe. All we have to do now is get that meddlesome little girl out of the way. From there, the two little brats should be no problem."

"But how are we going to destroy the pink ranger?" A familiar voice asked. No one knew who the first voice belonged to, although she did sound something like Rita Repulsa, but not quite the same. Younger maybe, and not fully used to being in charge of everything.

"That's just it. _We _aren't going to destroy her, her precious power rangers will take care of that. At this very moment, she is being disguised as a monster, then she will be sent to Reefside, to destroy all of those power rangers, at least that's what she thinks she'll be doing. They are too powerful for any monster, history has proven that. They will destroy her for us. And when that happens, the spell will break, and they will realize what they have done. For once, evil will win, and it will be all the fault of the side of good."

"That is a very good plan, mistress." The male voice said.

"Yes, I know it is." The familiar sounding voice replied.

Then, everything was silent in the throne room. But that didn't mean they could go in there. The two evil people would probably kill them. Whoever they were.

"Billy." Hissed Aisha, motioning for him to follow her a little outside of the group. "Did you recognize that other voice, the one that hardly said anything."

"I'm afraid I did. I regret to say that there is no other person that voice could belong to except for…"

"Tommy." Aisha finished for him. "That was what I was afraid of. Do you think anyone else heard it?"

"I highly doubt that anyone recognized the voice as that of our former leader, mentor, and father."

When Aisha just looked at him he hastened to explain.

"I mean no."

"Oh, ok."

The two Ninjetti rejoined the group.

"I don't think they're in there anymore." David said.

"How do you know?" Ethan asked curiously.

"I would hear them if they were." David said simply.

"How?" Conner said.

"It's part of the animal spirit inside of me, I just have very good hearing." David replied.

Billy and Aisha looked at each other worriedly. David didn't seem to notice. They hoped he hadn't recognized his father's voice. But then again he hadn't exactly grown up with the man, he probably wouldn't.

"I have been focusing very closely on the throne room, and there is no one in there." David repeated.

With that, Ann cautiously opened the door.

"No one here." She called out softly.

Everyone followed her and David into the throne room.

"Well, this place sure hasn't changed." Kat said softly, looking around. The only way out of the room, beside the door behind them was another door at the other end of the room. Not counting the balcony overlooking the landscape of the moon, which also had a very good view of earth. "That door over there leads into Zedd's study. They must have gone into it."

"What is that?" Kira asked, pointing to something gold, that was shining, while hanging in midair, next to Zedd's throne.

"That, is a dark dimension." Billy said. "When it is visible, that means someone is in it."

"So they could have gone into there?" Ethan asked.

"I find that highly unlikely. By the sound of it, they have everything they need, for now. The twin's are probably in there. Goldar is probably in there with them."

"Guess again rangers." Came a voice from behind them. It was Goldar.

"We'll go get them then." Ann called, dragging David over to the side of the throne. They went through the light, and into the dark dimension.

On the other side, they came out into a dark, but perfectly circular room. There was mist covering the whole floor, and for a moment, the twin's couldn't see anyone. Then out of the corner of her eye, Ann saw something move.

"Hello." She called softly. "Is anyone there? Ann, David?"

She heard a gasp, then, "Who are you?"

Ann recognized the voice of her older brother, but younger. She remembered this day. Finding herself captured, losing her parents, being frightened by all of the scary surroundings. If it had been any other day, Ann would have been the one talking, and David would be the silent one, always letting his sister do the talking. Except for that day. That day, David had found the strength that he needed, somewhere, and he had protected his sister from the horrors around them.

"I am a friend. We came to rescue you." Ann told her younger self and her young brother.

"What about mommy and daddy, where are they? Why aren't they here?" Young David's scared voice asked.

"Kira, Trent, Ethan, Conner, Uncle Billy, Uncle Rock, Aunt Kitty, Aunt Sha, and Uncle Addy are all out there, getting them." Ann told the younger twins.

"If you come with us, then you can see them again." David added.

"Who are you?" Little David asked, hearing the new voice.

"I am a friend."

"What's your name?"

"Gosh, you were stubborn." Ann said softly to her twin, the older one.

"My name, is David." He heard a gasp.

"So is mine. What about her?"

"My name, is Ann."

"So is mine." For the first time, Ann heard her scared little voice, coming muffled from behind her brother.

Slowly, David got to his feet, with Ann close behind him.

"We will come with you." He told his older self.

When the two of them got closer to their future selves, Ann saw that they were dirty, and they looked so hungry. There was also a haunted look in their eyes. Like they had seen terrible things, that had hurt them very much.

"Come on." Ann said taking her younger hand. "You hold David's hand." She told her brother. It didn't matter which one she was talking to.

Together, the four of them stepped back into the throne room, where there was a full-scale battle taking place. Luckily for them they weren't noticed as they quietly slipped out of the room.

After the twin's had left, the ranger's had immediately attacked Goldar, without warning. They needed to draw his attention away from the two rescuers.

"Hey Goldar! Long time no see." Kat called out in distraction.

"You know, I liked you better as a cat." Goldar snarled.

"Dude, don't say that to her. You are seriously gonna piss her off, big time." Adam told the gold monkey.

He had. Kat jumped at him, kicking him to the ground. When the monster got up, he called about fifty putties up out of nowhere. That is when the battle really started.

Aisha and Kat were taking control of the situation with Goldar. While the rest of the rangers spread themselves out to attack the putties. Some of them old hands at battling the pathetic monsters, some of them just seeing them for the first time.

"You know." Rocky called out to Adam. "I don't remember these things being so hard to beat."

"Yeah." Adam agreed, ducking at the same time to avoid being punched in the head. "And didn't they used to have 'Z's' on their chests. These all have 'S's'."

Billy had noticed that too.

Someone brought them back, stronger than before. And that someone doesn't have a problem with taking all of the credit for themselves. I wonder if it was the same person who was talking to Tommy before.

With that thought, Billy gave the monster a final kick, harder than before, right in the S on its chest, and it finally disappeared. As he turned around to see if anyone needed help, he saw the twin's slip from the room, leading the younger twin's. Billy smiled to himself, at least they were safe. He jumped back into the battle.

About twenty minutes later, all of the putties were gone, and there was still no sign of anyone except for Goldar. The mysterious person who had had Tommy with her, Tommy himself, and Kimberly were all still missing. Only the twin's were actually accounted for. The nine remaining rangers regrouped at the far end of the room.

"What happened with the twin's?" Asked Kira.

"I saw the four of them leave." Billy told the rest of the group.

"We need a plan." Rocky said. "We only rescued two of the four people we came for. And we still have yet to hear anything about Tommy, and we haven't seen him or Kim."

"Well actually." Aisha said. "I asked Billy what he thought earlier. And we both agree that one of the two people who we heard talking before, was Tommy. He was the one that hardly said anything. We don't know who the other person was."

"I bet she was the one who brought back the putties." Adam said.

"And him." Rocky said, indicating the gold monkey on the other end of the room, who was busy nursing his wounds.

"Do you think we can take him out?" Conner asked. "I mean, you've done it before, what's stopping you from doing it again?"

"Now would be the ideal moment, but we just don't have the time."

"You're right, you don't." The voice came from behind them. Without realizing it, they had backed right against Zedd's old study. They recognized the voice as the one they had heard before. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light, and they were slammed against the wall, held there by ropes ofpurple and red light.

The woman stepped out of the doorway. She was dressed all in red, except for the purple sash around her waist and the thin band of silver around her head, and holding a silver staff like Zedd used to, except hers had an 'S' on it.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I am just so disappointed in you." The woman said. "You would think that the mighty power rangers would know me, wouldn't you darling?"

She was looking over her shoulder as she said that, and as she finished speaking, Tommy walked out of the study behind her.

"No Tommy!" Cried Kat. "You have to fight it!"

Tommy's eyes were glowing red. Like Kimberly and Jason's had on Muranthias. And he gave no recognition to his name. It was as if he didn't know who he was. He was under the woman's spell.

"Tommy, what has she done to you?" Aisha said. "Tommy answer us."

"He won't answer you." The woman said smiling. "He doesn't remember you. But where are my manners? I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Scarlette. I believe that you have had the pleasure of meeting my parents before?"

"No." Gasped all of the older rangers. They knew whom she sounded and looked like now. They knew why she was living in the moon palace. Why she carried a staff that resembled Zedd's, why she had powers that resembled Zedd's. Because in a way, they were Zedd's. He had passed them on to her. Because this evil woman, Scarlette, was the daughter of Emperor Zedd, and Rita Repulsa.

"I am so glad you remember them. It's a shame they couldn't be here. They would be so proud that I am about to accomplish what they never could. I am going to destroy the power rangers."

"You will never destroy the power rangers." Kira said. "No matter when or where, there will always be power rangers. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Oh, how touching, from someone on their deathbed."

Kira just glared. This was her worst nightmare. This woman was going to kill her. She had known all day that she would die, but she didn't want to die like this. Not here in this old and dusty palace. Not at the mercy of this woman who had kidnapped her science teacher, and turned him evil, and who had made his fiancé into a monster, and who had hurt his children. The woman who had made those wonderful twin's grow up without parents.

"I am not." Kira said defiantly.

"Yes you are." Scarlette said, evil laughter in her eyes.

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"She is not."

Everyone looked to the door. The twins had come back, the older ones.

"Ooh, who are you?" Scarlette asked, in a voice exactly like one her mother used to use.

"I think you know." David answered.

"No I don't. Who are you, tell me!" Scarlette said.

"No." Ann retorted. Behind the mask, she was glaring at the woman who had scarred her for life. The woman who had taken her parents from her.

"Fine, be that way. You can go join your friends." But when Scarlette turned her staff on the twin's, nothing happened. She hit it against the ground, but nothing happened. "Why isn't this working?"

"Nothing is stronger than the falcon and the crane." David replied.

"But you aren't the falcon or the crane. He is the falcon." She pointed at Tommy behind her. "And the crane is currently off, getting herself killed by her friends."

"No, she isn't, and yes, we are." David said.

"But, that's impossible. The only other people who possess any of that power are in my power."

"Excuse me." Kat said. "But I am not in your power."

"But you are helpless." Scarlette said. "Besides, you aren't that pathetic pink ranger. You cannot possibly possess the spirit of the crane anyway."

"Not entirely." Kat said under her breath. David smiled at her, he had heard. He knew what to do.

"We want our father back, if you please." Ann said.

"Your father? I don't have your father. I don't know your father. Well, maybe I do, but I don't know who you are." Scarlette said, looking genuinely confused.

"Yes you do. You know who we are, and you have our father, and we would kinda appreciate it if you'd give him back." David told her.

"I think we have already had this discussion. Maybe I could help you out if you told me who you were."

The twin's nodded at each other, and stood side by side. Somehow Kat managed to break free of the light, and joined them. They stood there, and all of a sudden the animal spirits were flying around the room. The crane was flying with the falcon from Ann and David, and the crane came also from Kat. As one, they flew into Tommy.

"Impossible. The only two people who could do that are definitely not you." Scarlette said, her mouth wide open in shock.

"You are right about that. They aren't us, not yet anyway." Ann said.

"What, but that is impossible. Those brats are only two years old." Scarlette said.

"In this time they are. But we aren't from this time. Or haven't you guessed that by now?" David asked in mock politeness.

As the evil empress's power over Tommy started to fade, so did her power holding back the other rangers. One by one they broke free and joined Kat and the twins. There was a line of eleven rangers standing there, and they were all feeding their separate animal sprits into him. Slowly, the red color in his eyes faded, until they were once again the same chocolate brown they had been the day before.

"NO!" Screamed the empress. "NO! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! THEY CAN'T BE HERE! THAT ISN'T THEM!"

Tommy just stared at everything. He remembered nothing of being evil. He hadn't been there when everyone turned into their Ninjetti forms, but he got the hint who everyone was, except for the two younger ones in white. They seemed to be the focus of Scarlette's rage. Quickly, Tommy joined their ranks.

"Ninjetti! The Falcon!"

Tommy appeared next to them in his white suit. He looked at Ann and David curiously as he stood next to them. Who were they?

"You are going to pay for everything Scarlette." Ann shouted at the evil empress. "Everything that you have done today will not be forgotten."

"Well, that's just too bad." Scarlette said, mockingly. "You see, I have matters to deal with elsewhere."

With a flash of red, Scarlette Repulsa, Empress of Evil, disappeared, but they knew that they would see her again.

The twelve rangers hastened to return to earth and the dino lair, to try and locate Kim.

**A/N-Was anyone expecting that? So, who agrees with me that Rita and Zedd should have had children on the show? Now that would have been a dysfunctional family.**

**The story only has three or four more chapters left, but don't worry, there is going to be a sequel.**

**i am so sorry it took like a week to update once again. my computer isn't working and i just tranferred these files onto my dad's computer so i could load them here.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer-for the past however many chapter i have written, i have disclaimed any knowledge of owning the power rangers. i think you get the idea of what should go here by now.**

**Chapter Seventeen-Saving Kim, Killing Kim**

"Who are you?" Tommy asked turning to the two people standing beside him, in white.

"We have no time for that now. We have to get back, before Scarlette wins." Ann said hurriedly.

"Haley? Do you read me?" David said into his communicator.

"Loud and clear. What's the status?" Haley' voice said through the communicator on the teen's wrist.

"We have twelve to teleport back to the command center." And in twelve beams of light, the rangers were immediately transported back to earth, to find something not all of them had been expecting there.

"Oh my God!" Tommy said softly. His face was totally white, and he had a very shocked expression. "What happened?"

Kim was lying on a table, not moving, and barely breathing. She looked dead.

"We thought she was a monster. We had no choice Tommy, she was destroying everything. Someone made her do it. We don't know who it was." Jason told his friend, he looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"We do." Billy said quietly. "Unfortunately, she got away."

"Wait a minute." Kira said turning to the twins. "You two said you were sent to help us? So, what do we do?"

Ann smiled. "Do remember the first time that you saved Zordon?"

Tommy looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "How did you know? But more importantly, will it work?"

"Our mother told us all about it. And yes, it will work." Ann said.

"For those of you who weren't there," Billy said looking at the younger rangers. "Spread around the whole table, put your hands up next to each other."

Everyone spread out around the table where Kim's nearly lifeless body lay. Everyone except for the twin's. They had gone upstairs to do something. Which would have seemed odd to everyone if they had not been focusing on saving Kim.

All of a sudden, ten animal spirits left the bodies of the people who housed them. They joined together, and went into Kim's body. Just as the Rangers had done to Zordon, all those years ago.

Slowly, the color started to come back to Kim's cheeks. She had been drained of everything, and now she was just barely breathing. Tommy was nearly collapsing in his effort to save his fiancé. The twin's were still no where to be seen.

Then, they came walking down the stairs, leading their younger selves. Jason stepped forward.

"I don't think this is something that they should see."

"But she thought it was." David told his uncle nodding his head in his mother's direction. Also nodding, Jason stepped aside, and let the twin's pass.

"What's wrong with Mommy? Why is she glowing?" Ann asked. The older Ann knelt down to her height.

"Mommy is sleeping. We need your help to wake her up."

"Ok. But you know, it's usually daddy who has trouble waking up. Never mommy." David told his older twin.

"I know." The older David replied. He knew nothing about his father really. "But this time it's mommy having trouble, so we have to help her."

"Sure." Ann said, regaining the strength she had lost on the moon. "I want to help."

So, the twin's stepped into the middle of the circle, just next to the table, motioning for Tommy to join them. When he had, The five of them held hands around the table, and a truly spectacular thing happened.

First, the sprit of the falcon left Tommy. It was flying around in lonely circles, looking for it's crane. Slowly, it flew into Kim's body; she took a deeper breath. Next, the falcon and the crane both left the older David and Ann, and they flew into their mother's body. The same thing happened with the younger twin's. Kim was looking more alive each second.

Last of all, the eagle left the older David, and the dove left the older Ann. The two birds encircled the air above their mother, and then dove into her heart. Kim's eyelids slowly flickered. Then, the same things happened with the younger twin's, and there was a bright flash of pink and white light.

When the light was gone, Kim was sitting up, quite alive. However, the older twin's were nowhere to be seen.

Tommy picked the twin's up and gave them to Kim. They hugged her, and she hugged them back.

"Oh, My babies." She murmured softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what mommy?" Ann asked. David was back to being his usual quiet self.

"I'm sorry that I left. I shouldn't have left you two in that awful place all alone."

"It's ok mommy. The two nice people came and took us home." Ann told her confused mother happily. She was back to her usual cheery self. The dreary room she had been in mere hours before now forgotten, but not forever.

"Who?" Kim said, directing her question at Tommy.

"I have no idea. When I came out of it, they were just there. They were just here too, but they are gone now. They disappeared as you woke up."

"Do you know who they were?" Kim asked the whole room at large. They just looked at each other, Trini stepped forward.

"It was them." She said, looking at the two children in their mother's arms.

"Them who?" Kim asked not fully understanding what her best friend was saying.

"It was them, _the twin's_." Billy clarified.

"But…but…that is impossible." Kim said. "The twin's couldn't rescue themselves."

"Besides, those two people were teenagers. The twin's are only almost three." Tommy said, having actually seen the two mysterious people with his own eyes.

"They are." Aisha said, pointing at the two children in Kimberly's lap. "But, they won't stay two forever."

Tommy and Kimberly just stared at everyone.

"What are you saying?" Kim finally asked.

"We are saying, that just because the twin's are two now, doesn't mean that they will be two fourteen years from now. In fourteen years, you will see those two people again, as you saw them today. You will see those two people everyday for the rest of your lives, but not as you saw them today. Not yet anyway." Conner said.

At this pronouncement, everyone just stared at him.

"Oh, come on. It makes perfect sense." When everyone continued to stare at him, he continued. "You know, just because I may appear to be an idiot to you, doesn't mean that I am all of the time."

"Are you saying, that the two people who rescued the twin's and helped us save Kim were the twin's, but from the future?" Tommy asked.

"Someone give the guy a medal." Jason said sarcastically. "Took you long enough to figure that one out."

Tommy glared at his best friend. "You are so lucky that you happen to be her big brother." He said indicating Kim.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?" Jason asked challengingly.

"Oh give it a rest you two!" Kat said. "Sometimes, the two of you can be so immature. Honestly, Kim, how do we deal with this all of the time?"

"I have no idea." Kim said smiling at her big brother and her fiancé staring at the two women standing beside them.

"You know, as fun as it is to see Jason and Tommy giving each other death glares." Rocky said interrupting everyone. "I happen to be feeling a little claustrophobic down here. Besides, I am getting so hungry, and what do you wanna bet that there isn't any food down here?"

"Trust Rocky to think of his stomach at a time like this." Tanya said, leaning against her husband.

"Hey, I agree with him." Adam said to the woman leaning against him, who turned around and playfully smacked the man on the head.

"Thanks for all of the support." She said in mock anger, but everyone could tell that she was trying very hard not to smile.

"Hey everyone!" Conner called to the rather large crowd gathered in the dino lair. "What do you say we go raid Dr. O's kitchen?"

Rocky let out a cheer as everyone headed to the stairs. "Yes, this is what I have been waiting for all day. Come on Conner, let me show you how to properly raid a kitchen."

"Hey Trini." Kim said grabbing her friends arm as she walked by. "Could you take the twin's upstairs with you?"

"Sure Kim." Trini said, giving her friend a strange look.

"Tommy, could we talk for a minute?"

"Sure Beautiful. What's up?" Tommy asked as the last person left the basement.

"Well, I was just wondering. I know it's been like three years and all, but I was just wondering, are we still engaged?"

Tommy just stared at her.

"Because I totally understand if you changed your mind or anything." Kim said, looking as if she would burst into tears if he said no. "It's been three years, and I would totally get it if you found someone new. I just wasn't there."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Tommy asked.

"No." Kim said looking hurt. "It's just that, we never really talked about it."

"Of course we are still engaged. I love you Kimberly Ann Hart. You are the mother of my children, and the love of my life."

Kim smiled at him, and dove into his waiting arms. "Just making sure." She said, before leaning her head back to kiss the love of _her _life.

"Come on." Tommy said after their lips had broken apart. "Everyone will be looking for us."

"Ok." Kimberly Hart, soon to be Oliver said, letting her fiancé guide her up the stairs.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ann cried running over to her mother, and leaping into her arms.

"What?" Kim asked, holding her young daughter in her hands.

"Aunt Tree said that her and Uncle Billy are getting' married in three days, and I get to be the flower girl!"

"She really said that?" Kim asked her daughter. "When?"

"Right now."

Kim walked over to her best friend.

"So I hear that I will be attending a wedding in a few days?"

"Oh my gosh Kim! I don't know how he did it." Trini said excitedly. "But we are getting married in three days, no matter what. Do you think we could borrow your backyard?"

"I don't see why not." Kim said smiling. "I'm sure it has been Tommy's life long dream to have a wedding in his backyard."

Trini laughed, then hugged her best friend, child and all. "You are the best ever Kimberly Hart. I have to go tell, well everyone."

"Yeah, I should go warn Tommy too. He might die of shock if a couple hundred people just show up in his backyard that morning."

"Oh, trust me, it won't be that big. Just my family, and Billy's. And of course the rangers."

"So, if you are counting all of the ranger's, it will only end up being around a hundred people." Kim said smiling.

"You know me girl." Trini said before walking away to make her announcement. But first she had to tell Billy.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked coming over.

"Oh nothing." Kim said. "Trini just told me that in three days, her and Billy are getting married, and all of the rangers ever will be there, and Ann is going to be the flower girl, not to mention that her and Billy's family's will be there also. Oh, and by the way..." Kim added, just as Trini stood up on a chair to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Trini cried over all of the noise.

"...The wedding and the reception will both be in our backyard." Kim finished. Tommy's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"You bet." Kim said smiling at the look on Tommy's face.

"-remember that, three o'clock, Tommy and Kimberly's backyard." Trini finished.

"Hey." A small voice called out. "It's my backyard too."

"Sorry David." Trini said. She was trying very hard not to laugh. "It will also be in David's backyard."

"What about me?" Ann asked, she wasn't about to get outdone by her brother, even if he was older.

"Ann's too." Trini agreed now looking flustered, as everyone tried very hard not to laugh at what the twin's were putting Trini through. "Now, does anyone else have any objections?"

"Yeah, I do." Rocky said. "Will you be able to get enough food in time for it?"

"Not nearly enough for you." Trini replied. At this, everyone laughed. It was impossible to ever get enough food for Rocky.

Later that evening, well, it was actually very early the next morning, Tommy and Kim were sitting up discussing everything that they needed to do to prepare for the wedding that would take place in just under three days.

"I'm so glad they are getting married." Kim said leaning against Tommy as they sat up in their bed. "I knew they were meant for each other."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"But there is so much work that has to be done."

"I know." Tommy said. "Aren't you so glad that we saved you?"

Kim hit him with a pillow.

"You know I'm joking." Tommy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, I know your joking." Kim told him. "_That's why I threw the pillow at you_."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer-if i did own the power rangers, i would charge everyone 5 cents per chapter to read my story. I would be rich! Don't worry though, I don't own the power rangers, so I can't do that.**

**Chapter Eighteen-A day to Remember**

No one would ever know how it had been done. But it had. In less than three days, Trini and Kim had managed to pull off a wedding. It had to be some sort of record.

The caterer's were charging a little more than they usually did, but that was because of the short notice. All of the previous power rangers had been invited; all of them were coming. Trini and Billy's family members had been informed, and all of them were planning to attend. They wouldn't miss it; they had been waiting for it for a year. The Oliver-Hart household was spotless, the backyard was decorated, and the twin's were forbidden from going anywhere except their own rooms. They had been spending a great deal of time with Haley.

Everything was ready, dresses had even been found for Ann, the flower girl, and for Trini's bridesmaids. Trini already had a dress. Tuxes had been rented for all of the guys in the wedding party, and for David, who was going to be the ring bearer. The only thing that they had left to do was have the actual ceremony.

"Trini, calm down, everything is fine." Aisha said trying to calm down her predecessor. "Everything has been taken care of."

"I totally forgot about ushers." Trini exclaimed. "Who is gong to seat everyone?"

"Don't worry." Kat said. "Tommy had the guys from dino thunder take care of it, we knew you would forget."

"Now really, Trini, there s nothing else to worry about." Kim said sternly, she glanced expectantly at the door, then looked back at Trini.

"How do I look?" Trini asked for the hundredth time that day.

"You look beautiful Aunt Tree." Ann said.

"Thank you sweet heart." Trini said looking at the little girl's mother, who nodded her agreement.

"Well then, I guess everything really is set."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Don't worry." Jason's voice called out. "It's just me."

Kim went quickly to open the door. "Yes?"

"Kim can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Kim said easily, stepping out of the room. "What's up? If anything is wrong, don't you dare tell Trini, she will murder you."

"Trust me, she won't murder me for this." Jason said. "Kim, do you know who is walking Trini down the aisle?"

"No one is. She decided to walk it alone. She hasn't been really close to her father, and there was no one else she wanted to ask. Well, no one that is alive anyway. I know that if it was possible, she would ask Zordon."

"What if she could?"

"She would love you forever." Kim stated knowingly.

"Kim, I'm warning you, don't you dare faint." Jason said, as he opened the door to the guest room. Standing in there was the last person that anyone had ever expected to see again. It was Zordon.

"Oh, My God!" Kim said. "Am I dreaming? I thought you were dead."

"I was. But now is not the time to discuss that. All you need to know right now, is that someone helped me back. He doesn't recall doing it, but he did it. I will tell all of you how it happened later, so that I don't have to tell the story more than once."

"OK." Kim said softly, staring at the old man she loved like a father. He had been her mentor as power ranger, but he had seemed more like a father to all of them. She knew that smiling face anywhere. Although it had technically been years, it felt like just yesterday she had last spoken to him.

"Go bring him back with you." Jason told Kim beaming. "No one else knows that he is here, and he wants to walk Trini down the aisle."

Kim was also beaming. She led Zordon back to the spare bedroom that was serving as the Bride's Room. She knew that Trini would be speechless when she walked into the room.

"Hey Kim, what took you so long?" Trini asked. "I can't go out there without my maid of honor."

"Trini." Kim said, staring her best friend in the face, her facial expression revealing nothing. "Let's face it, you need someone to walk you down the aisle. I know you don't want your dad, but I have someone even better. Now, don't scream, or be too surprised. But here he is." And Kim stepped back to reveal Zordon standing there.

Trini's jaw literally dropped, as did Aisha's and Kat's. Ann seemed completely oblivious to the fact that the room had gone totally silent, she was admiring her pink dress in the mirror.

"Zordon? But how?" Aisha asked.

"Now is not the time for that. All that matters is that I am back. And I am here for you today. I am here for all of you." He said.

"Oh Zordon." Trini said, going over and giving him a huge hug.

"Now, I believe we have a wedding to start." Zordon said. "But first." He walked over to where Ann was standing.

"Who do we have here?" He asked, kneeling down so he was at her level.

"My name is Ann Trinity Oliver-Hart." Ann said. "That's my mommy." She continued, pointing at Kimberly.

Zordon smiled at the little girl. "You are a very special little girl Ann Trinity. I owe you a lot. And I want to thank you so much."

"Your welcome." The little girl said happily. She had no idea what she had done, but she liked this nice old man.

With that, Kat led Ann downstairs, so that the ceremony could start.

**Later**

"Oh my gosh. Did you see the looks on their faces?" Kat asked.

"I thought they were going to die." Aisha said laughing.

"I have never seen any of them so speechless like that." Kim joined in.

They were discussing all of the former ranger's reactions when they had recognized the old man walking Trini down the aisle.

"I wish that I could have gotten a picture of their faces." Kat said wistfully.

"Fear not." Jason said coming over. "I carefully positioned our beloved Rocky DeSantos close to the front, and he captured the most memorable picture that I will ever see."

"He got a picture of all of their faces?" Aisha asked excitedly. "I can't wait to see it."

"You bet he got a picture. He was with me when Zordon came over. It was actually his idea to take the picture. But anyway, Zordon wanted to tell us something remember? He wants to see everyone right now."

The four former rangers hurried to the living room were Zordon was sitting. The first four groups of rangers were all there; having been the teams that knew Zordon. There were also a couple random people there too, like Haley who was there with Rocky, and the twins who were asleep and who also happened to live there. When everyone was there, Zordon started to speak.

"I know that all of you believed that I was dead, and for a while I was. I told Andros to shatter my energy tube, when he did that, he destroyed some of the most evil beings to ever exist. For that I thank him. But if it hadn't been for a few other people, I wouldn't be here with you today.

"In fourteen years from now, you will all be aquainted with the sixteen year old Oliver twins. A few of you met them the other day. You will come to know essentially the same two people, except they will be different. They will have lived different lives. They will not have grown up without their parents. However, it is because of them not having parents that I was brought back. Billy knows what I am talking about, don't you Billy?"

Billy nodded. "I remember everything now."

"In the alternate future, Billy traveled to the past, and restored my life. I do not know how it was possible, and he does not know either. But he did know that he needed to do it sometime before the day when the twins appeared in the past. If he did it then, I would still be alive after they saved their parents, which they did. Billy knew that Kimberly and Tommy needed to be saved. For those of you who met the twins, you might have thought that they were perfectly normal teenagers, but they weren't. First and foremost, they were power rangers, which makes them anything but normal. Secondly, however loved they might have been, they did not have the love of their parents. The love of the falcon and crane. The falcon and crane may not be their animal sprits, but they fly within them. Everyday of their lives the twin's could feel the gap that the crane left, and they could hear the cries of the falcon. He was crying for the crane. The crane that was dead and could not save him.

"After Billy restored me, Kimberly came back, in a sort of spirit form. Although she was dead, she had heard the cry of the falcon, and she knew how to save him. She had a plan, she just needed the help of her children too save Tommy. With her back in the form she was in, the gap was once again filled, and they could break the spell over their father. The only problem was, he had vanished. There was absolutely no way to track him down. Except through the past. They went to the past, to save everyone. They did not do it for personal gain at all. When they came back, they saved Tommy from the evil spell, they saved Kimberly from death at the hands of her friends, they saved Kimberly's friends from having to live with the grief of killing her, and they saved Kira."

Kira wasn't there at the moment. She had gone home about an hour ago, along with Conner, Trent, and Ethan. They had felt that the older rangers wanted some time alone with their old mentor.

"It was under strange circumstances that Kira died." Zordon continued. "There is a bond between all rangers that connects you deeper than you know. You just have to find the correct person that you are bonded to. Mostly, you are bonded to someone who has the same color as you. Sometimes, but very rarely, you are bonded to another person who you will most likely never even meet. The two of you will share a special secret, the secret of the power rangers. You will be linked together forever. Kira was linked together with Kimberly. At the time of Kimberly's death, a part of Kira died. The part of her that died, was her spirit. She lost faith in everything, and just gave up. Unfortunately for her, she happened to be in the middle of a huge battle at the time, and she was dealt a fatal blow by none other than Goldar himself. She had the fire inside of her that had urged her to fight him, but when Kim died, that fire went out. Goldar got a lucky shot, and Kira died."

Everyone just sat there in silence. None of the space rangers actually knew Kira, but they knew enough about her. She was the only girl on the dino thunder team, and she was the spirit of the team. With Kimberly dead, and then Kira, it was no wonder that the twin's had come back to save everyone. Kim was the heart, and Kira was the spirit. They were connected by their gifts, and they died because of those same gifts. But because of the love and compassion of two teen-agers, who were still toddlers, they lived to see another day. As did everyone else. If Kira and Kim had died, every single person who had known either woman would have died a little bit. It had been for the good of everyone that those two had risked everything. And there was no way that they could ever be thanked.

"Earlier today, I thanked Ann for what she did, and later, I thanked David. Neither of them knew why I did that, but that knew that it was important. I would advise it that none of you ever mention it to them, they would never be able to understand it, even when they grow up and will probably eventually become power rangers, again." Zordon said. "Now, I must go. I know that all of you have many other questions, but now is not the time. You all need to go home and rest after celebrating such a momentous occasion. You will see me again soo, I know. And congratulation's Billy and Trini. May the power protect you."

With a flash of light, Zordon disappeared. They did not know where he went. They did not know when they would see him again, but they trusted him when he said that it would be soon.

With the flash, Ann and David stirred in their parent's laps. They had both fallen asleep long before. The party and the wedding had worn them out.

"Well, I guess we should be going." Andros said, indicating himself and the other space rangers. "There is enough darkness right now to cloak the ship."

All of the space rangers got up, and after wishing their congratulations to Trini and Billy once more, and after saying good bye to everyone else, they left for the mother ship which was hidden in a clearing inside the woods just on the edge of Tommy's property.

"We should go too." Adam said, pointing at himself and Tanya. "We are driving back to Angel Grove tonight."

"Next time we stop by, I will make sure that I bring those pictures for you Kim." Tanya called out as Adam guided her to the door.

"Ok." Kim called back, she couldn't wait to see the pictures they had taken at their wedding. Now, it seemed so long ago to her that she had first found out they were married.

Everyone else left slowly after that. Finally, the only ones left were the members of the Oliver-Hart household. It was nearly two in the morning, and the only thing that hadn't been cleaned up was the tent that had been put up in the backyard. All of the rangers had pitched in to help clean up after the reception was over. All of a sudden the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Kim said, putting Ann down on the couch. "Rocky probably got hungry and is calling to see if we have any leftovers for him."

Kim walked into the kitchen, wondering if it really was Rocky. Knowing him, it probably would be.

"Hello?"

"Um, hello." A voice said on the other end.

"Can I help you?" Kimberly asked, not really recognizing the voice with the thick Parisian accent.

"Yes, I am looking for a Ms. Hart?" The voice said.

"This is Ms. Hart."

"Kim? Finally. I just came into town today, and when I went to Angel Grove they said you hadn't been there for over two years. And they would only give me this contact number. I didn't even know who I would be calling."

"Um, ok. But who are you?" Kim asked, still with no recognition of the voice.

"What do you mean, 'Who am I?'? I am your mother. Who do you think is calling you?"

"My mother?" Kim said slowly, remembering something that Tommy had told her after she had woken up. Her face darkened. "I do not have a mother. Not any more anyway. She abandoned me, when that happened, I abandoned her. So, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you never contacted me again."

"How could you say that to me Kimberly? I am your mother." Her mother's voice said pleadingly.

"No, you stopped being my mother the day you walked out of that hospital room." Kim said.

"How do you even know about that? You were in a coma."

"That might be true, but you were the only one who abandoned me. Everyone else stuck by my side, and when I woke up, he told me everything. And you should be pleased to know that I am living a perfect life with my two wonderful children right now." Kim said in a menacing voice. "Besides, the fact that I was in a coma does not change what happened."

"You don't have any children." Her mother snapped.

"Oh yes I do. They are the reason you abandoned me. They are two years old, and I love them, and they love me. And while we are on the subject of love, I know you don't love me. You made that quite clear three and a half years ago."

"Fine, if that is how you want to live your life, I don't care. But just tell me one thing, and then, I will leave you alone forever, just the way you want me to." Her mother said.

"What?" Snapped Kim. She didn't want to talk to her mother ever again. She just wanted to know why her mother had called, and what she wanted to know.

"How long have you been awake?" The former Mrs. Hart asked.

"Since Monday, now, good bye, I have to put my children to bed." And with that final word, Kimberly hung the phone up on her mother, hoping that she would never come in contact with her again.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked, when Kim came back into the living room where he was sitting with the twins.

"It was no one. Wrong number." Kim answered smoothly.

"At this time of night? I wonder who they were trying to call." Tommy said.

"No idea. How about we go get these two ready for bed." Kim said picking Ann up again.

"Good idea Beautiful."

So together they went upstairs to put their two children to bed.

**a/n-i added that phone conversation in so you could see how Kim really felt about her mother leaving her.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I, can, in no way, claim any knowledge of owning the power rangers. But if you have any knowledge about that, please tell me.**

**Chapter Nineteen-Five Months Later**

Tommy and Kimberly had been married for four months. The twins last names were no longer Oliver –Hart. It was just Oliver now, and it would be forever. Zordon had been at the wedding, but no one had seen him since.

"Hey Beautiful." Tommy said walking over to his wife and kissing her. "Where have you guys been?"

Kimberly and the twin's had just walked in the door, they hadn't been home all day.

"We just went out." Kim said. "Besides, I bet you just got home too."

"Guilty." Tommy said while helping Kim to take Ann and David's jackets off of them. "So, how are you guys today?"

"We're great daddy." Ann said. "We did lots of fun stuff with mommy today."

"Did you go shopping?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Yes." David answered sadly. "We went shopping. And mommy bought clothes for me and Annie."

"I also bought you that toy you just had to have." Kimberly said laughing at the way David was already starting to act like his father, even if he only was three years old.

"Can I go get it?" David asked brightly, suddenly forgetting about the 'torture' he had been put through that day.

"Sure. But make sure you put it straight in your room."

"Ok mommy. Come on Annie, come play with my new toy with me."

"Ok Davie." Ann answered. The twins ran out of the room.

"So, what else did you do today? Shopping can't have possibly kept both of them amused all day long." Tommy said.

"Well, I will admit, David really is your son Tommy. He reminded me so much of you today when Ann asked if we could go shopping." Kim laughed.

"Then I guess Ann really is your daughter." Tommy said smiling.

"Yeah." Kim agreed. "Tommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything Beautiful."

"I love it when you call me that." Kim said closing her eyes, and leaning against her husband's side.

"Well, what did you want to know?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Well, I was just wondering, how many kid's do you want?" Kim asked.

Tommy was totally taken back by this question. "Umm, I don't know, why?"

"Well, we didn't just go shopping today. We went to go see Dana." Kim explained.

"Dana, why, is something wrong?" Tommy asked, suddenly concerned. Dana was the former pink lightspeed rescue power ranger. She was also a doctor.

"No, nothing is wrong. Not with me anyway." Kim said. "It's just that, Tommy, I'm three months pregnant…"

Tommy just stared at her, then he hugged her. "That's great, right?"

"…with triplet's."

Tommy's jaw dropped. "Triplets?" He repeated slowly.

"Triplet's." Kimberly confirmed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Tommy said. "Kim that's great news. Did you say anything to the twin's?"

"Not yet. I figured it would be better if we told them together."

"Your probably right." Tommy agreed. "But Kim, honestly, are you ok with triplets? I know how you just sold your old studio to Taylor and everything. Not to mention that you just opened up another studio in Reefside. But now, you are going to have to deal with the twins, and triplets."

"I am going to have to deal with them? Oh no mister, we are dealing with them together. This time, I plan on being there for my children, which doesn't mean that you get to take the back seat."

"I know that, but I have to work all day. Can you handle five children under the age of five all day, by yourself?"

"Probably not. But two people could manage six children under the age of five all day."

"Six?"

"Six. Trini is gonna come over some of the time to help out. And she has to bring the baby with her, doesn't she?"

"Well, I didn't know that they were coming over. Did you already ask her? And doesn't she have to have the baby first, before she can bring it over?"

"Yeah, we already worked everything out. I talked to her on the way home. Plus, she doesn't need to come over every day, because I am not due until June and she's only got three months left anyway. And if I recall correctly, you like to spend as much time as possible away from the high school in the middle of summer. So there." Kim stated.

"So there?" Tommy repeated smiling.

"What?" Kim asked, starting to laugh herself. "I thought it sounded good."

"OK." Tommy said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go tell the twins. You never know, they might be excited." Kim said, grabbing Tommy's hand.

"Why don't we take them to Haley's? They haven't been there before." Tommy said.

"They go to Haley's house almost every single day." Kim said, as the couple walked up the stairs to find their children.

"Not her _house_." Tommy explained. "I thought I told you about it before? Haley owns a café in town."

"Ok, let's go." Kim quickly agreed. Some memory stirred in the back of her mind. It was something about a café in Reefside. And it was Ernie who told her about it. What was it called again? And why did he even mention it? There was something special about it, I know there was.

Half an hour later, the Oliver car stopped in front of a small building with the words 'Haley's Cyberspace Café' printed on the windows.

"The name sounds familiar." Kim commented as she opened the car door for Ann. Was that the name he told me?

"Told you I told you about it." Tommy said smugly. They walked in together, where they were greeted by a yell from a very familiar person.

"Hey guys!" Rocky called from the counter where he was sitting. Haley was across from him, behind the counter, working.

"Hey Uncle Rock." Ann said. "Haley can I have a strawberry smoothie?"

"Sure can Ann." Haley said smiling. That was when Kim knew she had heard the name before.

"Hey Haley, do you by any chance have an uncle by the name of Ernie?" Haley looked up, surprised.

"Yeah, I do." He owns a juice bar in-."

"Angel Grove California." Kim finished.

"Wait a minute." Tommy said. "Do you mean to say that you Haley, are the niece of Ernie, the owner of the juice bar in Angel Grove California?"

"And I thought everyone thought that I was stupid." Rocky muttered. Speaking louder he continued, "I remember that day Kim. It was when you came back to Angel Grove the first time. Ernie asked you if you had ever heard of Haley's Cyberspace Café. And then he wouldn't tell me about the kid's meals."

"You know my uncle?" Haley questioned curiously. Kim nodded.

"We practically grew up in the youth center. It's where I first saw Tommy actually." Kim explained.

"That is so cool." Haley said. "I knew that all of you guys were from Angel Grove, but I didn't know that you knew Uncle Ernie. He actually helped me to open this café. He basically started my career. Sometimes during the summer, I would go help in out at the juice bar. Maybe I saw you there."

"I probably ordered al of the food in the place from you." Rocky joked.

"You probably did." Haley admitted. "You eat way too much."

"I do not." Rocky said, in mock seriousness. "I have never been more insulted in my life."

"Poor Rocky." Kim commented. "His girlfriend thinks he eats too much. What's he gonna do now?"

Tommy and Haley laughed at the look on Rocky's face. After ordering some food for the twins as well, they all sat down and started talking. Kimberly and Tommy never did get around to telling the twins about the new siblings that they were going to get, that day at least.

**A/N-So, you know Haley really isn't Erie's niece and all, but wouldn't it be pretty weird if he really was, on the show?**

**One more chapter left. Actually, it's the epilogue, but what does it matter what i call it?**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer-Contrary to popular belief, I do not own the power rangers. Happy?**

**Epilogue-Happily Ever After?**

Six months later, Kimberly was back in the hospital, but this time, it was to welcome her triplet's into the world. Not because she had slipped on a balance beam.

"Here you go Mrs. Oliver." The nurse said, walking into the room. She had three beds with her; each of her beautiful babies were lying inside of them.

Tommy walked over with the twin's, and lifted them up so they could see their new babies.

"Do I have to share a room daddy?" The almost four year old Ann asked.

"Of course you don't." Tommy told her. "We have just enough bedrooms, so that each of the babies can have their own room."

"Good, I don't wanna share my pretty pink room with no boys." Ann stated.

Kimberly had given birth to three identical boys. You couldn't really tell them apart, but Kimberly could, after all they were her children. They would be named after some pretty important people in Tommy and Kimberly's lives.

"Mommy?" David asked. "What are their names?"

"Jason, Zachary, and William."

"Can we call 'em Jase, Zach, and Willie?"

"Course you can." Kim replied. "You can call them whatever you want, as long as I know who you're talking about."

"Hey Kimmy!" Called a voice from the doorway. Her visitors had arrived.

"Uncle Jase, Aunt Kitty!" Ann said, running over to hug Jason. She gently hugged Kat too. They weren't allowed to run up to Kat anymore, because she was now eight months pregnant, but they could still hug her.

"So, where is my favorite new nephew?" Jason asked.

"Middle bed." Kim said pointing to where Baby Jason lay.

"You mean I'm not your favorite anymore Uncle Jase?" David asked sadly, from his position by Kat from the door. He looked like he would start crying if Jason said no.

"Jason, how could you do that to David?" Kat asked, smiling.

"Course you're still my favorite, buddy. You'll always be my favorite." Jason said quickly. "But I gotta have two favorite's now, bud. His name is Jason too. Tell you what, you're my favorite more, because I knew you longer."

"Ok." David agreed happily.

"Am I your favorite Aunt Kitty?" Ann asked turning to face Kat.

"You are my favorite girl." Kat told her. Ann beamed. "And David is my favorite boy."

"Hey!" Said Jason.

"Ooh Jason, beat out by a four year old."

"I didn't beat up uncle Jase." David said, mortified.

"Tommy!" Kimberly exclaimed. "You didn't beat anyone up, honey. Daddy just meant that Aunt Kitty likes you more than she likes uncle Jase."

"Oh, well I know that." David said happily.

"Hey Kimberly, can I hold him?" Jason asked, staring down at Baby Jason in his cradle.

"Be careful. If you hurt him, I will have David beat you up." Kimberly said. A new voice laughed in the doorway.

"Trini!" Kimberly said. "What are you doing here?"

"We had to come see the latest addition to the Oliver family." Trini said, hugging her best friend.

"So, how is Kimmie?" Kimberly asked.

"Billy is bringing her up right now." Trini replied. Her daughter, Kimmie, had been born three months earlier. Trini and Billy had decided to name their daughter after Kim, but they didn't want the two to have the exact same names, too confusing.

And it continued that way all day, slowly, all of Tommy and Kimberly's friends came to visit the new babies, and say hi to the family. Of course though, they didn't all come at once. They might all once have been the powerful protectors of the planet, but that didn't mean that all of them could fit into Kimberly's small hospital room.

As they were getting ready to bring the triplet's home for the first time, the one person that Kimberly had been waiting for to visit finally showed up.

"Zordon! We haven't seen you in months."

"I went to restore the old command center. I will need somewhere to live. And I journeyed to Alpha's home planet, because I knew I would need some help eventually. But I came back to welcome the new babies. They have the power of the falcon and the crane within them." Zordon said, coming into the hospital room.

"Will they have separate spirits, like the twin's?" Kim asked anxiously. She knew what would happen to her children in the future, but she didn't want all of them to become power rangers. It would be better if some of them could lead normal lives. If you could call having siblings who are the power rangers and parents who are former power rangers normal that is.

"Only time will tell. They might, you will know if they ever become power rangers, then the answer will come out. But even if they don't, they will still be blessed with your love, forever." Zordon passed his hand over the three babies.

All of a sudden, a small birthmark appeared on the shoulder of each of the new babies. It was identical on each one; it looked like a small pair of wings.

"I must go now. And I am sure you are anxious to bring them home. I will see you again, sometime."

"Good bye Zordon."

"Bye Grandpa Zordon."

"Good bye little dove, young eagle. Until we meet again." And then Zordon was gone.

"We'll see him again." Tommy said, going over to hug his wife. "You know that. Now that he is back, he will always be here, for us and the kids, all of them."

"I know." Kim said softly. "Well, we have three babies to bring home. I think Jason said something about a party for his new nephew. I think he said we could bring the other four along as well."

"Yeah. It was something like that." Tommy agreed smiling.

The Oliver family walked out of the hospital together, all seven of them.

* * *

_You may think that you have won rangers, but I will never be gone. I have not been defeated. I cannot be defeated. One day, all of you will pay. All of you and your children; especially the children that never should have been born._

Scarlette sat far away, in a distant galaxy. She was staying at her grandfather's palace, and at the moment, she was plotting the revenge on the rangers that had defeated her.

_You may have gotten your falcon back, but that was luck, this time, you will not succeed. I will triumph over you, and I will get my reward._

Then, Scarlette withdrew into the inner chambers of the palace. She had a huge battle ahead of her. She needed to be fully regenerated, and that might take years if she wanted to achieve the power level that she needed to defeat those power rangers.

_Soon power rangers, soon, you will face me again. And this time, you will not win._

**The End, for now.**

**Preview- A Legacy Continued**

_"Where are we?" Kimmie was the first one to regain the power of speech._

_"I have no idea." Kaylie answered._

_"Me either." Ted added._

_"Do you know where we are Ann?" David asked his twin suspiciously._

_"No! Why would I know?"_

_"Probably cuz it's your fault we're here." Jason told her._

_Before Ann could retaliate, a door opened, and an old man walked into the room, followed by what looked like a robot. Ann's mouth dropped open. She recognized the man, but she hadn't seen him in twelve years, to the day._

_"Oh my god." She said softly. "Grandpa Zordon."_

**A/N-Did you like it? I know this chapter seems pretty irrelevant but it really isn't. Some of this stuff will be mentioned in the sequel, which I will try to post tomorrow.**


End file.
